<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty in Pink by Ainis_Adr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016805">Pretty in Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr'>Ainis_Adr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty in Pink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki, estudiante de último año de secundaria, tiene dos amores -la actuación y Jensen Ackles. Pero Jensen es el chico más popular de la escuela y es parte de la multitud de ricos. En la batalla entre los que tienen y los que no, ¿podrán Jared y Jensen hacer frente a su creciente atracción durante los últimos meses de secundaria o la presión del grupo los separará?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty in Pink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/192179">Pretty in Pink</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis">house_of_lantis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota de la autora<br/>Los elementos del título y trama pertenecen a la película de John Hughes del mismo nombre. Las canciones de "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" son de Richard O’Brien. El monólogo de Jared es de la película/obra de teatro "12 Angry Men" (en español "12 hombres sin piedad"), escrita por Reginald Rose.</p>
<p>Esta es la traducción de la primera parte de la serie "Pretty in Pink" de house_of_lantis. Lo primero de todo darle las gracias por permitirme hacer la traducción. Tanto este como la segunda parte, son de mis fics favoritos, así que estoy encantada. Espero que a todo el mundo le gusten tanto como a mi.<br/>Dejo el enlace al original como siempre y cualquier error en la traducción, culpa mía.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Academia Madison-Berkner</em><em><br/>San Richardson, Texas<br/></em><br/> <br/>Jared Padalecki adoraba la clase de inglés AP de 12º grado.<br/><br/>Claro, su maestro, el Sr. Eric Kripke, era un tipo genial. Se había graduado en la Academia Madison-Berkner, un bebé de fondo fiduciario por derecho propio, pero rebelde gracias a su amor por el heavy metal de los 70 y su coche clásico restaurado, un Chevy Impala de 1967. Kripke era un gran maestro porque sentía amor verdadero por las leyendas urbanas literarias y hacía que las clases de literatura, normalmente serias, fueran algo... diferentes. Por ejemplo, esta semana, estaban leyendo "Hamlet" de Shakespeare y Kripke le había dado un nuevo giro -un cruce sobrenatural con "Gossip Girl". En realidad tenía sentido.<br/><br/>La razón por la que Jared adoraba la clase de inglés AP era porque se sentaba, en diagonal, detrás de Jensen Ackles.<br/><br/>Todos los días, Jared se sentaba en su pupitre y miraba la bronceada piel del cuello de Jensen y contaba sus pequeñas pecas (87 durante los meses de invierno; 146 durante los meses de verano). Esperaba, sin aliento, a que Jensen levantara la mano y diera su opinión sobre el sistema de género a principios de la edad moderna en Inglaterra, señalando la trinidad común de sirvienta, esposa o viuda, -sin embargo, las putas estaban fuera del estereotipo. Jensen podía decir "puta" en clase sin soltar una sola risita.<br/><br/>El enamoramiento de Jared por Jensen había empezado el primer día que lo conoció, en noveno grado. Jared había sido uno de los nuevos estudiantes becados en la prestigiosa Academia Madison-Berkner y nadie dejaba que lo olvidara. Los niños ricos llamaban a los cincuenta niños becados "Gorrones" porque podían ir a la escuela privada gracias a la generosidad de sus padres. Jensen fue designado como su guía durante su primera semana, para ayudarlo a acomodarse. Mientras la mayoría de los guías se comportaban como unos imbéciles totales con los otros niños becados, Jensen fue amable con él y lo salvó de las burlas descaradas de los niños ricos. Se tomó su deber muy en serio y Jared apreció la atención... por supuesto, esa fue la última vez que Jensen le prestó atención.<br/><br/>Aproximadamente dos semanas después, Jared dio un paso en falso, socialmente hablando y se acercó a Jensen cuando estaba en su mesa de almuerzo, fuera, en el pórtico trasero donde él y sus amigos eran vistos a menudo. Pero tan pronto como Jared se acercó, uno de los amigos de Jensen, una hermosa rubia llamada Joanna, se rio en su cara y dijo: "¿Dónde coño crees que vas, Gorrón? ¿De verdad piensas que hay alguien aquí que quiera escuchar algo de lo que tengas que decir?” Jared solo le echó una larga mirada a Jensen, lo vio sonrojarse y darse la vuelta, pero nunca dijo nada para contradecir a Joanna.</p>
<p>Durante las primeras semanas, Jared se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había una jerarquía en la Academia Madison-Berkner y Jensen estaba en la cima de esa pirámide -celosamente custodiada por las bellas arpías y los pijos malcriados que vivían del dinero de papá. No había forma de que alguien como Jensen se dignara a enrollarse con alguien como Jared. Estaban en lados opuestos de la división social, el abismo entre ellos era tan profundo que Jensen necesitaría un salto de fe para reconocer su existencia, al margen de las tareas escolares o de las clases.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, viendo a Jensen estirar la mano para rascarse la nuca. Debería estar prestando atención a Kripke y tomando notas para el examen de análisis literario de final de semana, pero estaba hipnotizado viendo a Jensen rascarse el cuello ¿Cómo podría alguien no mirar a Jensen?<br/><br/>Jensen Ross Ackles era el príncipe de la escuela. Llevaba la ropa adecuada, conducía el coche adecuado y tenía los amigos adecuados. Todos lo querían, querían ser sus amigos, pero Jensen era inalcanzable. Jared llevaba muchas camisas rosas, conducía un Pontiac Firebird de 1985 golpeado, apenas era de clase media, y sus mejores amigos eran el paria social Chad Michael Murray -cuyo apodo era "Furry" Murray, por el amor de Dios -y la chica gótica Sandy McCoy, quienes habían acumulado más detenciones en cuatro años que todos los estudiantes juntos. En términos de orden social en la escuela secundaria, Jared no contaba.<br/><br/>Jensen era rico, hermoso, popular, hermoso, inteligente, hermoso y genuinamente agradable. ¿Había mencionado que Jensen era hermoso? Después de cuatro años de observarlo atentamente, Jared sabía que era un poco tímido y que no hacía nada para cambiar el statu quo. No se alejaba mucho de su camarilla de amigos ricos, pero Jared entendía la presión de grupo -a pesar de que era una mierda total- y perdonaba a Jensen por su único defecto. Lo había humanizado en su mente. Y se sentía perfectamente justificado fantaseando con él cuando quisiera.<br/><br/>En muchos sentidos, a Jared no le importaba. En tres meses, se graduaría Magna cum Laude y se iría a la Universidad del Sur de California con una beca completa como estudiante de teatro. Mientras mantuviera su promedio de calificaciones de 4.3, su futuro estaba decidido, y no iba a ponerlo en peligro por nada -ni siquiera para llamar la atención de Jensen.<br/>Jared estiró sus largas piernas y dio un suspiro silencioso, mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo mientras miraba a Jensen subrepticiamente. Dejó que sus ojos fluyeran sobre él, sentado derecho en la silla, escribiendo diligentemente en su cuaderno. A veces usaba esas delgadas gafas con montura de alambre cuando leía en la biblioteca y Jared tenía que obligarse a no masturbarse mientras aún estaba en el campus de la escuela. En serio, Jared nunca había conocido a nadie que se viera tan delicioso como Jensen Ackles.</p>
<p>-... y no olvidéis que en el examen del viernes, tendréis que hacer un breve análisis sobre 'Hamlet' y una comparativa entre 'Hamlet' y 'Al Este del Edén' de Steinbeck". -La clase gimió y Jared se repuso, tratando de concentrarse en Kripke. -No, está bien. Siempre os estáis quejando de mis exámenes, pero termináis haciéndolos, así que dejad de protestar.<br/><br/>Jared sonrió cuando Kripke se giró para mirar el reloj de pared junto a la puerta.<br/><br/>-Muy bien, ya sabéis qué hacer; coged vuestras cosas y salid de aquí, -dijo Kripke, sonriendo a la clase.<br/><br/>Los veinte estudiantes del aula empezaron a recoger sus cosas, listos para ir a su siguiente clase. Jared tenía clase de Drama con el Sr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a continuación. Era una clase a la que se entraba solo por invitación y Jared era uno de los cinco estudiantes invitados a asistir al taller dramático. JD era un poco notorio porque era un actor famoso que se había retirado en la cima de su carrera para volver a Texas a cuidar de su hermana enferma. Empezó a enseñar en la escuela hacía unos cinco años; y después de que su hermana falleciera, muchas personas pensaron que volvería a Hollywood. Pero JD decidió quedarse. A veces, aparecía en TMZ, simplemente sentado en un Starbucks local, leyendo el periódico. Era un hombre guapo que hablaba suavemente. Nunca perdía la calma. Jared pensaba que su talento como maestro se estaba desperdiciando en la Academia Madison-Berkner.<br/><br/>Todos llamaban a Jeffrey Dean "JD" cuando estaban en clase. No solo era su profesor de drama, también era el director de la obra de teatro o del musical que representaban todos los años. Esta primavera, iban a presentar "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" y Jared se estaba preparando para hacer la audición por el papel del Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Había empezado a ensayar en octubre cuando JD hizo el anuncio, porque quería estar en forma y preparar el disfraz. Su madre todavía estaba buscando un par de zapatos de tacón negros de plataforma que se ajustaran a sus pies gigantes.</p>
<p>Metió el cuaderno y los libros en la mochila, mirando a Jensen por debajo de su largo flequillo. Vio a Jensen y a su mejor amigo, Tom Welling, salir del aula, hablando de una fiesta que otro de sus amigos estaba organizando el sábado por la noche.</p>
<p>-No estoy preparado para otra fiesta en casa de Mike, -le dijo Jensen a Tom, arrastrando las palabras a la vez que levantaba una ceja.<br/><br/>-¿Por qué no? Te encantan las fiestas de Rosenbaum. Todo el mundo va a estar allí.<br/><br/>-Sí. -Jensen suspiró, caminando hacia su taquilla. -Por mucho os quiera, necesito un descanso.<br/><br/>Tom pasó el brazo por los hombros de Jensen. -Vamos, hombre, tienes que ir. No habrá fiesta sin ti. Rosenbaum se sentirá como un completo imbécil si no apareces. ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Joanna y al resto de las chicas?<br/><br/>Jared se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, apoyándose en las taquillas y abriendo la mochila como si estuviera buscando algo. Escuchó a Jensen suspirar cansado, abriendo su taquilla e intercambiando los libros de bolsillo por un libro de texto. Jared conocía el horario de Jensen de memoria. Su clase de cuarta hora era Bioquímica. Luego almuerzo. A quinta hora, tenían otra clase juntos, Diseño Web. Jensen tenía clase de estudio a sexta hora y Jared había optado por ser uno de los Asistentes de Clase de JD.<br/><br/>-Lo pensaré, Tommy.<br/><br/>-Sabía que podíamos contar contigo, -dijo Tom, gritando y golpeando a Jensen en la espalda. -Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.<br/><br/>-Claro, -dijo Jensen, cerrando la taquilla y girando el dial. Se volvió y miró a Jared, con la mano todavía en él. Jared miró los bonitos ojos de color jade y luego apartó la vista rápidamente -no es que a Jensen le importara si Jared lo miraba o no. Él no era más que un Gorrón, un pobre, en Madison-Berkner. No existía en su círculo social; ¿Por qué le iba a importar a Jensen?<br/><br/>Jared agachó la cabeza de todos modos, haciendo como que buscaba algo en su mochila. Observó bajo el flequillo cómo los mocasines Ferragamo de Jensen pasaban a su lado y se alejaban por el pasillo. Cuando pensó que era seguro mirar, levantó la cabeza y lo vio ir hacia su próxima clase. Sí, se veía bien yendo y viniendo.<br/><br/>-Hey. Todavía estás mirando el culo de Ackles -aunque tengo que admitir que su culo es bastante dulce. ¿No crees que estar enamorado de ese niño durante cuatro años es una pérdida de tiempo? Ten algo de dignidad, tío. Conozco a esos bromistas -nunca te dejarán jugar con sus juguetes y definitivamente no con Ackles.<br/><br/>Jared ignoró su comentario pero sonrió y luego se volvió para mirar a Chad que estaba apoyado contra las taquillas. –Furry, ¿has ido hoy a clase?<br/><br/>-¿Para qué coño voy a ir? No es como si me fueran a suspender. Mi padre es dueño como de la mitad de los edificios de este campus, -dijo Chad, resoplando.<br/><br/>-Solo porque cada vez que suspendes algo, él hace una generosa donación a la escuela.</p>
<p>-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi padre es así de genial.</p>
<p>Jared puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Hoy, Furry definitivamente llevaba un atuendo tipo Vanilla Ice-barra-Bob Dylan -una gabardina negra arrugada, una camiseta con estampado de cebra y pantalones de harén color naranja. ¿Dónde coño había encontrado pantalones de harén naranjas? No tenía ningún sentido. Siempre le había divertido que Chad Michael Murray, un rico de buena familia, les hubiera dado la espalda a sus amigos ricos y a su estilo de vida, para vivir su propia vida. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él; y desde luego no le importaba si terminaba la secundaria o no. Furry Murray no tenía norte, pero era genuino; era el epítome de "lo que ves es lo que hay". Jared apreciaba eso. De todas las personas en Madison-Berkner, Jared pensaba que Furry Chad Murray era la persona más honesta que había conocido.<br/><br/>-Entonces... ¿vas a ir a clase o qué?<br/><br/>-Sí, Furry, voy a ir a clase, -dijo Jared, riéndose ligeramente. –Tú también deberías pensar en ir. No es tan malo. Simplemente puedes sentarte en la parte de atrás, levantar la mano y hacer un par de comentarios perspicaces, y luego te vas. Champú, enjuagar y repetir.<br/><br/>Chad resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No... Ir a clase me hace sentir como un proletario.<br/><br/>Jared lo golpeó en la nuca. -Tío, no te burles de la clase trabajadora -limpiamos tus baños y hacemos tu comida.<br/><br/>-Sí, sí, -dijo Chad, sonriendo a Jared. -Te veo después de clase, tío.<br/><br/>Jared observó cómo su mejor amigo se paseaba por el pasillo, ignorando todas las miradas despectivas que le lanzaban sus compañeros. -¡En serio! ¡Piénsate lo de ir al menos a una clase hoy!</p>
<p>Chad levantó la mano en el aire y le enseño el dedo del medio a Jared. Jared se rio suavemente, separándose de las taquillas y dirigiéndose al aula de teatro, cerca del auditorio. Tenía unos dos minutos para cruzar el campus, así que aprovechó bien sus largas piernas y salió corriendo del edificio.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared había elegido el monólogo de la obra "12 hombres sin piedad" para presentar en el taller. Se puso frente a la sala y se aclaró la garganta, mirando a sus compañeros de clase y a JD.<br/><br/>Para él, la actuación tenía que ver con la transformación. A veces, podía sentirse como el personaje, incluso durante unos minutos. Simplemente se perdía en él -sabía cómo vivía su vida y por qué decía y hacía las cosas. Todo lo que era Jared Tristan Padalecki desaparecía durante el tiempo en que se convertía en el personaje.<br/><br/>A Jared le encantaba actuar -le encantaba convertirse en otra persona. Le encantaba la sensación de euforia que sentía al estar en el escenario- Los aplausos al final, eran solo la guinda. El monólogo que había elegido era el del Jurado #10.<br/><br/>"No puedo entenderos. Me refiero a que todos esos puntos que mencionáis no significan nada. No significan nada. ¿Cómo podéis creer su historia? Sois hombres inteligentes y no me digáis lo contrario. Conocéis los hechos de la vida. Mirad a lo que nos enfrentamos aquí. Mirad con lo que estamos tratando. Lo conocéis. Conocéis a ese chico. Y este tipo, no sé qué demonios está pasando con él, toda esa charla sobre psiquiatras. Tal vez debería ir a uno.<br/><br/>"Ahora veamos los hechos. Estas personas nacen para mentir. Así son las cosas y ningún hombre inteligente me va a decir lo contrario. No conocen la verdad. Si los miras, son diferentes. Piensan diferente, actúan diferente y tampoco necesitan una gran excusa para matar. Bueno, es verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe. Fuman crack. Son solo drogadictos.<br/><br/>“Miradlo: chico inteligente, Tío Tom. ¿Qué significa eso? No señor. Esas personas se drogan y luego BANG, de repente alguien yace muerto en la cuneta. Está bien, nadie los culpa. Son así por naturaleza. Sabéis a lo que me refiero, son violentos. Y la vida humana no significa para ellos tanto como para nosotros. ¿Dónde nos deja eso? ¿Dónde nos deja? Mirad, mientras estéis allí, tal vez deberíais limpiaros las orejas. Tal vez así pudierais escuchar algo.<br/><br/>“Mirad, escuchadme. Esos extranjeros, siempre drogados y peleando todo el tiempo. Mirad, si alguien es asesinado, es asesinado; No les importa. Y se reproducen como animales. Vale, claro, tienen algunas cosas buenas, soy el primero en admitirlo. He conocido a algunos que están bien, pero son la excepción"<br/><br/>Jared se detuvo y salió del personaje de inmediato. Les dio a sus compañeros de clase y a JD una sonrisa nerviosa. En el taller, no aplaudían. JD no quería que tuvieran falsas expectativas. Dependía de cada uno encontrar el coraje y la confianza dentro de sí mismo. En cierto modo, a Jared le gustaba que no aplaudieran. Le habría hecho sentir falso.</p>
<p>JD asintió con la cabeza a Jared y él se sentó en la silla. -Entonces... ¿comentarios?</p>
<p>-Jared, creo que tu actuación ha sido realista, -dijo Kristen, mirándolo pensativamente.<br/><br/>Jared asintió, abriendo el cuaderno y haciendo clic en el bolígrafo.<br/><br/>-Hablemos del realismo en la actuación, -dijo JD poniéndose al frente de la sala. -¿Qué hace que una actuación sea realista? ¿Cuando, como audiencia, crees en el personaje? ¿Cuando se desvanece el actor? -Los miró y asintió con la cabeza hacia Alison.<br/><br/>-¿Es posible que un actor famoso no salga nunca de su personaje, porque todo lo que vemos es que ese famoso simplemente “actúa” como el personaje XYZ? –preguntó Justin.<br/><br/>-Ponme un ejemplo.<br/><br/>Steve murmuró -¿Qué hay de Tom Cruise? Desde que se convirtió en "Tom Cruise" después de "Top Gun", siempre es Tom Cruise interpretando un personaje. Ya no se convierte en su personaje.<br/><br/>Jared levantó la mano y esperó a que JD le diera la palabra. -¿Qué pasa con los actores llamados "actores de personajes"? John Malkovich y Steve Buscemi han construido carreras bastante buenas como actores que se convierten en su personaje.<br/><br/>JD asintió con la cabeza. -¿Entonces estáis diciendo que la diferencia entre un actor famoso como Tom Cruise y otro como Steve Buscemi es que Cruise no es tan realista en su interpretación como Buscemi? ¿Eso es así porque conocéis la cara pública de Tom Cruise y no la de Steve Buscemi? ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de la esposa de Buscemi? ¿O sus preferencias religiosas?<br/><br/>Todos sacudieron la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Entonces, tal vez la fama puede ir en detrimento de la actuación de un actor, -dijo JD, sonriéndoles. -¿Cómo puede un actor más conocido hacer que su actuación sea más realista?<br/><br/>-De la misma manera que John Malkovich sigue consiguiendo trabajos de actuación, -siendo un buen actor. El personaje público desaparece y hace creer al público que es el personaje que está interpretando, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.<br/><br/>JD se rascó la barbilla barbuda y les sonrió. -¿Nos has hecho creer que eras el Jurado #10, Jared?<br/><br/>-Creo que…<br/><br/>-No, no lo creas, -dijo JD, suavemente. -¿Nos lo has hecho creer? ¿Creías que eras el Jurado #10?<br/><br/>Jared golpeó el cuaderno con el bolígrafo un momento. -Sí... sentía que era ese tipo; que sabía de dónde venía.</p>
<p>-Bien, -dijo JD, asintiendo. Miró a los demás. -Muy bien. Alison, eres la siguiente.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>-Quédate un momento, Jared.<br/><br/>-Claro, JD.-Dijo Jared, poniendo la mochila en el suelo y sentándose en la silla.<br/><br/>-¿Has considerado hacer la audición para el musical?<br/><br/>Jared sonrió, frotándose las manos, nervioso, en las piernas. -Sí.<br/><br/>-¿Para qué papel?<br/><br/>-He pensado en el Dr. Frank-N-Furter.<br/><br/>JD asintió con la cabeza. -Es un papel ambicioso. Vas a estar muy ocupado con él.<br/><br/>-Sí. He estado leyendo el guión del musical en casa. Sé que es un personaje bastante icónico, pero no quiero simplemente imitar la película.<br/><br/>-Hazlo tuyo y ten confianza en ti mismo, -dijo JD, suavemente. –Tienes que confiar mucho en ti, sobre todo si quieres triunfar en el negocio de la actuación. Hollywood es un negocio, -recuérdalo siempre-, y tú eres el activo, no solo la actuación. La buena actuación es la guinda.<br/><br/>Jared asintió, sonriendo. -Sabes que voy a estudiar teatro en la USC en otoño, ¿verdad?<br/><br/>-No me sorprende.<br/><br/>-En enero supe que me habían concedido una beca completa. <br/><br/>-Felicidades, Jared, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.<br/><br/>-Gracias, -dijo, respirando profundamente. -No lo habría hecho si no me hubieras dicho que debía intentarlo.<br/><br/>JD sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Está todo en ti. Lo único que he hecho ha sido darte un empujón. <br/><br/>Jared se levantó y recogió la mochila, arrojándola sobre su hombro. -Sí... bueno... tal vez. -Él se rio suavemente. -Realmente creo que puedo tener una oportunidad, JD.<br/><br/>-Cuando te gradúes, ven a verme y te daré los nombres de algunas personas que conozco en Los Ángeles, que pueden ayudarte a empezar, -dijo JD, serio. -Pero es mucho trabajo, Jared; No es tan fácil como parece. Puedes tener suerte y una gran oportunidad o ser como los miles de actores que están intentando tratando sobresalir en Hollywood. Podrías pasarte los próximos veinte años de tu vida como actor y no tener nunca esa oportunidad. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?</p>
<p>Jared le sonrió, asintiendo. -Sí... realmente lo hago.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Como siempre a la hora del almuerzo, Jared y Chad se sentaron al otro lado del pórtico y Jared miraba a Jensen. Veía a Jensen comer. Veía a Jensen reír con sus amigos. Veía como la gente coqueteaba con él. Veía como Jensen bromeaba con Tom.<br/><br/>Jared apenas escuchaba mientras Chad hablaba sobre... bueno, no tenía ni idea. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Jensen... Jensen... Jensen...<br/><br/>-¿Incluso me estás escuchando, idiota? –dijo Chad, pegándole un codazo en el costado. Chad se rascó la barba peluda y eructó ruidosamente.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, sonriendo. –La verdad es que no.<br/><br/>Chad miró a través del pórtico a Jensen. -Escucha... él es como ellos. Es un gilipollas egoísta que no daría una mierda por ti. Si no tienes dinero, entonces no les importas. Los conozco.<br/><br/>-No es así, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Lo conozco. Es tímido y amable. Deja que le pasen por encima porque son sus amigos. Es un alma bondadosa.<br/><br/>Chad se echó a reír y resopló ruidosamente. –Que romántico, tío, que romántico<br/><br/>Jared metió la basura en la bolsa de papel y se levantó, recogiendo su mochila. -Mira, me tengo que ir.<br/><br/>-Está bien, -dijo Chad, dándole una larga mirada.</p>
<p>Jared cruzó el patio, entró en el edificio y se dirigió directamente a su taquilla. Giró el dial y la abrió, buscando el libro de texto de diseño web.<br/><br/>-Hola, Padalecki.</p>
<p>Jared levantó la vista para ver a Tom apoyado contra las taquillas, sonriéndole como una serpiente. -¿Qué quieres, Tom? ¿No tienes miedo de que tus amigos te vean hablando con un Gorrón? <br/><br/>-Carácter... te sienta bien, bebé. ¿Sabes qué más te sentaría bien? -Dijo Tom, riéndose.<br/><br/>Jared solo lo miró, preguntándose si esa manera de ligar le funcionaba con alguien.<br/><br/>Se inclinó más cerca y Jared frunció el ceño. -Sabes, he tenido algo por ti durante cuatro años y nunca me has dado ni la hora.<br/><br/>-Lo que sea, tío. –dijo Jared, moviendo los cuadernos para desenterrar su libro de texto.<br/><br/>-No se trata solo de follar. Me gustas de verdad. Eres el mejor culo de esta escuela.<br/><br/>Jared puso los ojos en blanco, abrió la mochila y metió el libro de texto dentro. La cerró y luego cerró la taquilla. –Se me calienta el corazón con la sinceridad de tus cumplidos.<br/><br/>Jared se movió para irse, pero Tom dio un paso y lo bloqueó. Era solo un centímetro o dos más bajo que Jared. Por lo general, no usaba la ventaja que le daba su altura contra las personas, pero no tuvo ningún problema para utilizarla contra Tom Welling.<br/><br/>-Eres un pequeño gilipollas, ¿no?<br/><br/>Jared sonrió de lado. -Te he visto en el vestuario... por si quieres hablar de cosas pequeñas.</p>
<p>-Maricón.<br/><br/>-Claro... porque no eres tú quien intenta meterse en mis pantalones, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Por qué no os vais a tomar por el culo, tú y tus amigos ricos y me dejáis en paz? Estoy cansado de tus mierdas, Tom. Ya estaba harto cuando teníamos catorce años -y no eres más atractivo a los dieciocho, así que déjalo estar.</p>
<p>Jared golpeó el hombro contra Tom, empujándolo a un lado, y se alejó. Durante años, Tom había hecho todo lo posible para meterlo en su cama. No importaba que Tom fuera el segundo chico más guapo de la escuela. A Jared no le atraían los imbéciles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>El cerebro de Jared funcionaba como un ordenador y podía procesar información rápidamente. Su madre pensaba que si la carrera de actor no le iba bien, aún podría ganarse la vida como desarrollador web. Tenía un don para escribir código HTML y era uno de los diseñadores web más rápidos de la clase. En realidad era un poco vergonzoso lo fácil que le resultaba esa clase. Estaba dejando pasar el rato para no terminar antes de tiempo. El proyecto para esta semana era diseñar un sitio web de diez páginas basado en cualquiera de sus clases. Jared había elegido la clase de drama y había diseñado un sitio web para la clase de JD.<br/><br/>Parpadeó cuando se abrió un pequeño cuadro, que pertenecía a la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, en la esquina superior de su pantalla. Quien quiera que acabara de enviarle un mensaje no había iniciado sesión con su ID de estudiante y era anónimo.<br/><br/><em>Anon: Hola.</em><br/><br/>Jared miró alrededor de la clase, tratando de ver quién le había enviado el mensaje.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: Hola, ¿quién eres?</em><br/><br/><em>Anon: Adivina.</em><em><br/></em><br/>Jared frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: Furry, sal del sistema de mensajería instantánea. Estoy ocupado.</em><em><br/></em><br/><em>Anon: No soy Chad. Inténtalo otra vez.</em><em><br/></em><br/>Jared se mordió el labio inferior un momento.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Obviamente eres un cobarde por enviarme mensajes de texto de forma anónima.</em><em><br/><br/>Anon: Sí… soy un cobarde. No llevo bien el rechazo.<br/><br/></em>Jared puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que solo estaban jugando con él.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: Vete a la mierda. Estoy ocupado trabajando</em>.<br/><br/>Jared hizo clic en la pequeña "x" en la esquina de la ventana de MI para cerrar sesión. Miró la página web que estaba diseñando y consideró añadirle también audio. JD le había dado un disco con la obra escolar del año pasado. Jared estaba pensando en destacar una muestra de diez minutos.</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Soy yo.</em>
</p>
<p>Jared enarcó las cejas, molesto. Volvió a mover el ratón hacia la "x" pero vio que había un nombre en la ventana de MI.<br/><br/>Jensen Ackles.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: ¿Jensen?</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: Hola.<br/><br/>JPadalecki: Hola.<br/><br/>JAckles: Entonces... ¿en qué estás trabajando?<br/></em><br/>Jared sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: En serio, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.</em><em><br/></em><br/>Hubo una larga pausa y Jared se preguntó si acababa de insultar a Jensen.<br/><br/><em>JAckles: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?</em><em><br/><br/>JPadalecki: Claro... porque sales con chicos como yo.<br/><br/>JAckles: De verdad me gustaría.<br/><br/></em>Jared apartó la silla del ordenador y miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que vio a Jensen mirándolo desde el otro lado del laboratorio de informática. Jensen le dedicó una sonrisa tentativa mientras Jared lo miraba incrédulo. Jared volvió a su escritorio.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: ¿Estás de broma?</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: ¿Por qué iba a estar de broma? Te estoy pidiendo una cita.<br/><br/>JPadalecki: Si me vas a gastar una broma, estás perdiendo el tiempo.<br/><br/>JAckles: Te estoy pidiendo una cita. ¿Alguna vez te han invitado a salir? ¿Vives en una cueva o algo así?<br/></em><br/><em>JPadalecki: Sabes qué, jódete. No puedes burlarte de mí porque mi familia no tiene dinero.</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: ¡Lo siento! ¡Eso no es lo que he querido decir! Solo, ya sabes, eres un chico guapo y... probablemente estás acostumbrado a que te inviten a salir todo el tiempo.<br/><br/>JPadalecki: No tanto.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>JAckles: Bien... bueno... ¿qué dices?</em>
</p>
<p>Jared miró la ventana de mensajería instantánea. Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: Solo estoy intentando entender por qué me invitas a salir.</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: Me miras todo el tiempo. Espero que sea porque te gusto y no porque te parezca raro o algo así.<br/><br/></em>Jared soltó una carcajada y luego se agachó cuando la gente lo miró.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: No soy un acosador raro ni nada de eso.</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: ¿Te sientes atraído por mí?<br/><br/></em>Jared gimió en silencio. Por el amor de Dios…<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: ¡Sí!</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: Entonces sal conmigo este fin de semana.<br/></em><br/>Durante un largo momento, Jared mantuvo los dedos en el teclado, esperando que esto no fuera solo una estratagema cruel para reírse de él. Quería que Jensen se hubiera fijado en él. Quería que Jensen lo invitara a salir. Pero temía que fuera una broma... pero Jensen no era un imbécil. No era cruel.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: De acuerdo.</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: ¡Genial!<br/><br/>JPadalecki: Si me humillas, te patearé el culo.<br/><br/>JAckles: Guau... eso es realmente romántico, Jared. Dame tu número de móvil y te llamo más tarde.<br/></em><br/>Jared suspiró y luego tomó una decisión. Ahora o nunca.<br/><br/><em>JPadalecki: 972-555-1103</em><em><br/><br/>JAckles: Hablamos luego, Jared.<br/><br/></em>La ventana de mensajería instantánea desapareció y Jared miró la pantalla, sin ver nada. Su corazón se aceleró y tragó saliva, con la boca y la garganta repentinamente secas.</p>
<p>¿Jensen Ackles acaba de invitarlo a salir y Jared acaba de aceptar?</p>
<p>Hostia puta<br/><br/><em>¡Hostia puta!</em><br/><br/>-Guau, -murmuró Jared, sujetando el borde de la mesa del ordenador, respirando hondo. Apoyó la frente en la pantalla del monitor y tecleó en una especie de código Morse, incrédulo.</p>
<p>-Guau. Oh guau.</p>
<p>Iba a salir con Jensen Ackles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared no recordaba cómo había pasado el resto del día, pero se encontró caminando automáticamente hacia su Firebird, en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Chad y Sandy estaban esperando encima del coche.</p>
<p>-¿Qué coño te pasa? –dijo Sandy, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo de clavo y soltando humo por la nariz como si fuera un dragón.<br/><br/>Él le sonrió. Hoy estaba preciosa -kohl negro alrededor de los ojos como una reina egipcia, cabello negro largo y brillante, camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra, falda larga negra y botas negras con puntera de acero. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas de terciopelo rojo oscuro encima de todo el conjunto y parecía una fan de Anne Rice.<br/><br/>Jared siempre había pensado que era hermosa sin todo el maquillaje extremo. Tenía el tipo de cuerpo por el que morirían las chicas de la escuela. Era exótica porque era medio filipina. Jared sabía que si Sandy alguna vez decidía ser más como las chicas ricas de la escuela, sería la más popular a pesar de no ser rica.<br/><br/>Pero esa no era Sandy. Se parecía mucho a Chad. Era una estudiante becada como Jared que iba a ir a la Universidad de Nueva York en otoño. Quería ser abogada y luchar por las libertades civiles. A pesar de su aspecto perfecto, Sandy no le daba ninguna importancia. Estaba feliz de ser una chica gótica y esa era su manera de expresarse.</p>
<p>-Tengo una cita el sábado por la noche. -Dijo, abriendo la puerta.<br/><br/>Chad abrió la otra puerta y empujó hacia adelante el asiento del pasajero, metiéndose en la parte de atrás. Colocó el asiento para que Sandy se sentara delante. Chad tuvo que encoger las piernas porque Jared echó el asiento hacia atrás para poder meter sus largas piernas.<br/><br/>-¿Quién es el afortunado? -refunfuñó.<br/><br/>-Jensen Ackles.<br/><br/>Sandy tosió, agitando la mano. Chad le hizo una mueca por el espejo retrovisor.</p>
<p>-¿QUÉ?</p>
<p>-¿QUÉ COÑO?</p>
<p>Jared se rio suavemente. -En serio, Jensen me invitó a salir hoy en clase de diseño web. Le he dicho que sí. Me va a llamar más tarde para quedar.</p>
<p>-Jared, -dijo Sandy, mirándolo. -¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... es Jensen Ackles.</p>
<p>-Es una puta trampa, -le gruñó Chad. -¿Vas a dejar que Ackles te engañe así, Jay? Eres más listo que eso. <br/><br/>Jared arrancó el coche y lo sacó con cuidado del aparcamiento, procurando no acercarse a ninguno de los vehículos de $ 60,000 que estaban allí aparcados.<br/><br/>-No es una trampa, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Sabía cómo se sentía Chad con su eterno enamoramiento. –De verdad creo que quiere salir conmigo.<br/><br/>Pudo ver como Sandy se daba la vuelta e intercambiaba una mirada con Chad.<br/><br/>-Mirad, sé que creéis que no va a funcionar, pero lo conozco. No es como los otros pijos ricos. Él es especial. <br/><br/>Chad soltó una carcajada y se dio una palmada en la pierna. -Joder, estás ciego de verdad. No es especial, es un imbécil con pasta que piensa que puede cruzar la línea y follar contigo. Te va a joder, tío. No puedes confiar en esos cabrones. <br/><br/>-Chad tiene razón, Jay, -dijo Sandy, fumando lentamente. -No deberías tomar en serio a Jensen Ackles.</p>
<p>-Gracias por el apoyo, -les gruñó Jared. -Mirad, tengo que aguantar esa mierda todo el día en el colegio; Esperaba que vosotros fueseis un poco menos prejuiciosos. Él no es como ellos.</p>
<p>-Eso crees.</p>
<p>Jared miró a Chad a través del espejo. -Lo sé.<br/><br/>Se calló un minuto, encendió la radio, ignorando que estaban poniendo una canción de los Jonas Brother. Giró hacia la Avenida Fairfield, -la versión de Beverly Hills de San Richardson -y condujo lentamente por la calle, admirando las hermosas casas con sus verdes jardines perfectamente cuidados.<br/><br/>-Sabéis, realmente me molesta que las personas que viven en estas casas probablemente no sean conscientes de lo hermosas que son, -murmuró Jared, principalmente para sí mismo.<br/><br/>-Son solo casas, tío, -dijo Chad, suavemente.<br/><br/>-Bueno, para ti son solo casas, -dijo Jared, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor. -Pero vives aquí; tu casa es una mansión, colega.<br/><br/>Chad se encogió de hombros con desdén. -No es mi casa. Es la casa de mi gente. Yo solo vivo allí hasta que cumpla los 18 y pueda largarme.</p>
<p>-Podrás comprar tu propia casa algún día, -dijo Sandy, mordiéndose el esmalte de uñas negro del dedo índice. -Serás una estrella de cine famosa y vivirás en una mansión de Beverly Hills que avergonzará a todas estas casas.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, disminuyendo la velocidad frente a su casa favorita. Era impresionante. Definitivamente era una casa de estilo sureño con ocho pilares blancos en la parte frontal. Había una valla alrededor de la propiedad, un césped verde prístino y rosales rodeando la cerca. No era particularmente impresionante, así era como Jared imaginaba que tenía que ser una casa familiar, un hermoso oasis para una familia. Desearía que las personas que vivían en estas casas le permitieran recorrerlas, igual que en la MTV Cribs que visitaba las casas de los famosos.</p>
<p>-Esta es mi favorita, -dijo, deteniéndose un momento.<br/><br/>Chad la miró un momento muy largo y luego empezó a morderse las uñas. –Supongo que está bien.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió para sí mismo, volviendo a poner el coche en marcha y girando en U para volver a la carretera principal. -Tal vez algún día, ¿eh?</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared movió la pierna siguiendo el ritmo introductorio de la canción "Sweet Transvestite". Miró la hoja con la letra, contando las notas musicales en la cabeza, esperando la señal.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Cómo estáis?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Veo que habéis conocido a mi fiel ayudante</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Él sólo está un poco deprimido</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Porque cuando habéis llamado a la puerta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensó que erais el hombre de los caramelos. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No os dejéis llevar por la forma en que me visto,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No juzguéis un libro por su portada,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No soy un gran hombre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A la luz del día,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero por la noche, soy un excelente amante,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soy sólo un dulce travesti,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>De Transexual, Transilvania.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dejadme mostraros los alrededores,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tal vez tocar algo de música</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parecéis una pareja estupenda,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O si queréis algo visual</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Que no es muy abismal,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Podríamos ver una película de Steve Reeves…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. -¡Adelante! –Apagó la música.<br/><br/>Su madre, Sarah Padalecki, entró con una sonrisa en la cara. –Sonaba muy bien, JT.<br/><br/>-Gracias mamá.<br/><br/>-Mira lo que tengo para ti. -dijo, tendiéndole una caja rectangular.<br/><br/>Jared sonrió, riendo. -¿Es lo que creo que es? -Cogió la caja y quitó la tapa, mirando los zapatos de tacón de plataforma de charol negro. -Oh, Dios mío, mamá, esto es... -Se rio de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.<br/><br/>-Bueno, cariño, póntelos. Veamos como caminas.<br/><br/>-¡Caminar! Primero tengo que intentar ponerme de pie, -dijo, sentándose en la cama y quitándose los calcetines. Miró el tacón de trece centímetros y luego deslizó el pie en el zapato. -Uh... ¿mamá?<br/><br/>Ella se rio entre dientes, se arrodilló frente a él y le ayudó a ajustar las tiras alrededor del pie y del tobillo. Jared se puso el otro zapato y meneó los dedos de los pies.<br/><br/>-Son bastante cómodos.<br/><br/>-Tienes que ponerte unos calcetines gordos para cederlos y que no te salgan ampollas, -dijo, poniéndose de pie. -Muy bien, ahora o nunca, campeón.</p>
<p>Jared se puso de pie, tembloroso, intentando encontrar su nuevo centro de gravedad. Sin los tacones, medía más de 1,80, pero ahora, se alzaba por encima de todo, la cabeza casi le pegaba en el techo. -Guau, creo que me estoy mareando.</p>
<p>Sarah se echó a reír; lo cogió de la mano y lo ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos inestables. -Es como enseñarte a andar otra vez.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Calculó mal un paso y casi tropezó, pero su madre lo atrapó y lo estabilizó. -Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.<br/><br/>-Bueno, solo tienes que practicar todos los días, -dijo, sonriéndole. –Piensa que tendrás que bailar y correr con esos zapatos todo el rato, así que...<br/><br/>Jared asintió, mirándose los pies. Le sonrió a su madre y le guiñó un ojo. –Piensa que voy a tener que hacer eso llevando ropa interior femenina.<br/><br/>-Oh, señor, -dijo, dándole palmaditas en el brazo. –Voy a sentirme tan orgullosa cuando te vea en el escenario.<br/><br/>Jared soltó una carcajada y luego se inclinó para darle un abrazo. -Sabes, algunas madres se horrorizarían si su hijo apareciera en público con corsé y bragas de encaje, pero tú estarás muy orgullosa.<br/><br/>-Sé que esto es lo que quieres hacer, -dijo, suspirando. -¿Qué clase de madre sería si no te apoyara? -Estiró la mano y le pellizcó la mejilla. -Y más te vale que sea la primera a la que nombres en tu discurso de agradecimiento cuando ganes tu primer Oscar.<br/><br/>Jared puso los ojos en blanco y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. -Vamos, tendré suerte si puedo seguir trabajando de esto.<br/><br/>-No sé, -dijo ella, mirándolo. -Si no pensara que tienes talento, te diría que te preocuparas por tus estudios y que fueses profesor o algo así... pero te he visto en el escenario y tienes talento, JT. Creo en ti.<br/><br/>-Gracias, mamá, -dijo, sentándose y estirando las piernas. -Significa mucho para mí.</p>
<p>Ella le acarició el pelo, dándole una palmadita al final. -Entonces, ¿Cómo ha te ha ido hoy en el colegio?</p>
<p>-Bien.</p>
<p>-¿Esos niños ricos todavía te lo están haciendo pasar mal?<br/><br/>-Simplemente los ignoro, -le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.<br/><br/>-Bueno, sólo te quedan un par de meses más y no tendrás que volver a lidiar nunca más con ese tipo de estupideces, -dijo, dándole una amable sonrisa. -Trabajo con sus padres y esos niños están tan consentidos que lo único que hacen es aprovecharse del buen nombre de sus familias.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, mamá. Está bien. No me hace mella.<br/><br/>-Bien, -asintió. -Venga, termina la tarea para que puedas bajar y ayudarme con la cena.<br/><br/>-Claro. –Vio a su madre darse la vuelta para irse. –Hey, ¿mamá?<br/><br/>-Sí, cariño.<br/><br/>-¿Me ayudas a quitarme los zapatos?</p>
<p>Sarah se rio, yendo hacia él y agarrándole el pie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared vio a Jensen en su taquilla y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él. -Hola.<br/><br/>Jensen casi saltó de su piel y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Le dio a Jared una sonrisa nerviosa. –Hey.<br/><br/>-Entonces... ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a Inglés AP?<br/><br/>Jensen cerró la taquilla y se quedó mirando a Jared. -Uh, lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien.<br/><br/>-¿A quién?<br/><br/>Jared vio como Jensen intentar sonreír de nuevo y fracasaba. Parecía que estaba estreñido. -Te veo luego, Jared.<br/><br/>Jared vio como Jensen casi se escapaba de él. Se apoyó contra las taquillas, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Entonces... ese era su juego. Jensen no había tenido problemas para invitarlo a salir, pero no quería que los vieran juntos en el colegio. Jensen se avergonzaba de él.<br/><br/>Mierda puta.<br/><br/>-¡Hey, Jensen! –Jared lo llamó, más fuerte de lo necesario. Vio a Jensen pararse en seco, volviéndose para mirarlo con incredulidad. Jared pensó que se había encogido. El ruido en el pasillo se apagó durante un milisegundo y luego creció de nuevo, pero él sabía que todos estaban prestando atención.<br/><br/>Jared caminó hacia Jensen, poniéndose la mochila sobre un hombro. -¿De qué vas, Jensen?<br/><br/>-¿Qué quieres decir?<br/><br/>-No juegues a esto conmigo, tío, -dijo Jared, suavemente.<br/><br/>-No estoy jugando a nada, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo. -Todavía no se lo he dicho a mis amigos y…</p>
<p>-¡Jenny!</p>
<p>Ambos se giraron para ver a Joanna y su grupo de amigas arpías caminando por el pasillo hacia Jensen.<br/><br/>-Joanna, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?, -dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.<br/><br/>-Oh, Jen, no seas tan malo, -dijo, colgándose de él. Jared apenas pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Miró a Jared y le hizo una mueca como si acabara de pisar mierda con sus Manolo Blahnik de $2,000. -¿Por qué te juntas con “Gorrones”, Jen?<br/><br/>-No digas eso, -dijo Jensen, apartándose de ella. -Odio esa palabra.<br/><br/>-Es lo que es, -dijo Taylor, poniéndose su largo cabello castaño sobre el hombro. Hizo una mueca a Jared y levantó una ceja. -La gente como él ni siquiera podría asistir a Madison-Berkner si nosotros no lo permitiéramos.<br/><br/>Jensen se sonrojó y se apartó por completo de las chicas. -No quiero escuchar eso.<br/><br/>Le dio a Jared una mirada impotente y se volvió, caminando por el pasillo hacia el aula de Kripke. Jared miró a las tres chicas y resopló burlonamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.<br/><br/>-Oh, ni siquiera pienses que eres mejor que nosotros, Gorrón, -dijo Joanna. -No eres más que pobre basura blanca.<br/><br/>-Y todos vosotros no sois más que nuevos ricos sin ninguna clase, -le soltó por encima del hombro. No podía dejar de sonreír para sí mismo mientras entraba en la clase de Kripke con el eco de su chillido en los oídos.</p>
<p>Tomó asiento y miró a Jensen. Si sus ojos fueran láser, entonces ya le habrían hecho un agujero en la cabeza. Jensen lo ignoró, abriendo su cuaderno, preparado para la lección de Kripke. Jared suspiró suavemente, sacudiendo su mal humor, y abrió la mochila para sacar el cuaderno.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared se sentó en una de las mesas del aula vacía de teatro, para corregir los ensayos de la clase de drama de noveno grado de JD.<br/><br/>-Hola.<br/><br/>Levantó la vista para ver a Jensen parado en la puerta. Entró en el aula y se sentó en la silla junto a Jared.<br/><br/>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?<br/><br/>-Lamento lo que te dijeron Joanna y las chicas antes.<br/><br/>Jared siguió corrigiendo, golpeando con el bolígrafo rojo sobre el escritorio. -No es nada que no haya oído antes. -Levantó la vista hacia Jensen. -Y tus amigos siempre han sido unos idiotas conmigo así que…<br/><br/>-No sabía…<br/><br/>-Lo sabías, -dijo Jared, deteniendo el golpeteo para girarse y mirar a Jensen. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, haciendo una mueca. -Simplemente no les habías dicho nada antes. La pregunta sería -¿qué ha cambiado ahora?<br/><br/>Jensen lo miró largamente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Jared pensó que parecía herido, como si nunca hubiera sido confrontado por su comportamiento. Jared se dio cuenta de que Jensen probablemente nunca había sido confrontado en su vida.<br/><br/>Jared miró los trabajos que tenía sobre el escritorio. -No puedo estar con alguien que no cree en mí... que no cree en lo que puedo llegar a ser. La vida no es solo la escuela secundaria. Por si no lo sabes, hay vida más allá de esto.<br/><br/>Vio a Jensen asentir con el rabillo del ojo. -Si lo sé. -Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia delante. -Espero que tengamos nuestra cita el sábado por la noche.</p>
<p>Jared lo miró. -No voy a ser tu sucio secreto, Jensen.<br/><br/>-No lo eres.</p>
<p>-No lo vuelvas a hacer. -Jared realmente quería creerle. Le dio a Jensen una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. –Bien.<br/><br/>-Genial, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. Jared pensó que Jensen tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, no era la sonrisa en sí misma, sino como le cambiaba la cara: ojos verde oscuro arrugados en los bordes, mejillas sonrojadas y pecas esparcidas por la nariz. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos. -Entonces, ¿estamos bien ahora?<br/><br/>-Sí, estamos bien.</p>
<p>Jensen se rio suavemente. –Bien.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared salió del aula de teatro y vio a Chad esperando en un pequeño nicho cercano, mirándolo.<br/><br/>-Te va a hacer daño, Jay.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, no quería hablar otra vez del tema con Chad. -Mira, ¿por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar? No quiero reñir por eso.<br/><br/>-¿De verdad crees que tu pequeña aventura con Jensen va a ir a alguna parte? –dijo Chad, casi gruñendo. -Solamente te va a usar, va a coger lo que quiera de ti, y luego va a pasar de tu cara.<br/><br/>-Furry, ¿Qué coño te pasa?<br/><br/>Chad salió del nicho y se puso delante de Jared. -¿Qué crees que me pasa? Estoy viendo como mi mejor amigo va camino de que le rompan el corazón y, ¿se supone que debo apartarme y dejar que alguien como Ackles te tenga?<br/><br/>-¿Me tenga? -Jared dijo y luego resopló. -Mira, Furry, aprecio tu preocupación, pero soy un chico grande. Tienes que dejar de ser un imbécil inmaduro sobre esto.<br/><br/>-¡Jódete, Padalecki! –gritó Chad, alejándose.<br/><br/>-¡Furry! –gritó Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¡Chad!</p>
<p>Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Vio a Chad abrir la puerta de un puntapié, golpeándola contra la pared, y asustando a la mitad de la gente que lo rodeaba. Chad salió del edificio. Jared se encogió, haciendo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mierda, no debería haber sido tan duro con él. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, Chad tenía buenas intenciones. Pero Dios, ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que escuchar de cada puta persona en esa escuela que no era más que un perdedor?</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared se sorprendió al ver tanta participación el viernes, después de clase, para las audiciones. No creía que ninguno de los pijos ricos de la escuela fuera a formar parte de "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Honestamente, Jared estaba sorprendido de que incluso hubiera sido aprobado por el colegio como actuación anual -el musical era subversivo e indignante. Pero, tal vez, incluso los ricos de la escuela también necesitaban sus propias salidas creativas.<br/><br/>En el teatro, todos eran iguales -el talento era talento. JD tenía fama de ser justo, pero era el director creativo y su palabra era ley.<br/><br/>Jared cogió la hoja con la canción, asegurándose de que se la sabía. Había actuado para su madre anoche y ella le había hecho comentarios constructivos y le había encantado, pero era su madre. Sabía que tenía talento, sabía que podía convertirse en el Dr. Frank-N-Furter... solo tenía que demostrarlo en el escenario.<br/><br/>Serían tres noches de actuación con solo tres semanas de ensayos. El maestro de carpintería, el Sr. Jim Beaver, se había juntado con JD a principios de año para que la clase de carpintería pudiera trabajar en el escenario para la producción. Las clases de teatro de JD ayudarían con la decoración, el vestuario y el trabajo detrás de bambalinas. Los voluntarios de las clases de Audio/Video Club y de informática ayudarían con el equipo de alta tecnología que JD había donado a la escuela hacía dos años.<br/><br/>Al final, era algo de lo que la escuela podría estar orgullosa y a Jared le encantaba ser parte de ello. No siempre había hecho las pruebas para el papel principal, prefería papeles más pequeños, que eran más interesantes e impactantes en el escenario. Jared no creía que fuera un ladrón de escenas, pero sabía que podía actuar.</p>
<p>Se registró con el asistente de JD y se sentó, golpeando nerviosamente el tacón del zapato en el suelo. Estaba listo -eso es- estaba listo. La hoja de inicio de sesión solo tenía cuatro chicos que iban a hacer la audición para el papel del Dr. Frank-N-Furter... un par de ellos eran verdaderos rivales... así que todo se reducía a quién iba a ser el mejor y él se iba a asegurar de cumplir cuando le tocara. <br/><br/>Jared quería conseguirlo. Estaba listo -eso es- estaba listo.</p>
<p>Observó a cada persona que subía al escenario para hacer su audición. Era una audición de canto ya que era un musical. Observó cuidadosamente, tomando notas sobre quién creía que obtendría cada papel. Vio muchas caras de vuelta y estaba contento al ver a algunos de sus amigos de teatro de nuevo en el escenario. No estaba cerca de mucha gente como lo estaba de Sandy y Chad -Chad... qué coño iba a hacer con Chad-, pero se había unido a sus compañeros de reparto y amigos durante los intensos ensayos y las noches de apertura. Durante un corto período de tiempo, podía hablar con un pijo rico en el pasillo y no se daría la vuelta. Por supuesto, las cosas eran diferentes una vez que terminaba la producción y cada uno volvía a su statu quo.<br/><br/>-Jared Padalecki para el papel de Dr. Frank-N-Furter. -El asistente de JD lo llamó.<br/><br/>Jared se puso de pie y se metió la letra de la canción en el bolsillo trasero. Subió al escenario y se aclaró la garganta. Miró hacia el auditorio. JD le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora y los otros estudiantes cayeron en un silencio moderado. Había excitación nerviosa en la sangre de todos.<br/><br/>Miró a la pianista y asintió con la cabeza, esperando su señal.<br/><br/>Para algunas personas, la audición para el Dr. Frank-N-Furter podía hacerse exagerando. Jared sabía, por JD, que en las audiciones no era necesario que el director de reparto o el productor pensaran que la actuación había sido genial, -había muchos actores y actrices en Hollywood que no habían llegado allí por su talento-, sino que a veces, todo se basaba en esa cualidad sin nombre, inherente al actor. JD lo llamaba "chispa", donde todo simplemente hacía clic.<br/><br/>Jared no tenía que ser extravagante. Sabía que tenía alguna ventaja para el papel del Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Era alto y delgado, cantaba bien y podía proyectar su voz de forma clara en el auditorio. Y, por supuesto, tenía la ventaja adicional de que también podía actuar.</p>
<p>Dio, a la última parte de su audición, un final fuerte -es lo que la gente recordaría. No necesitaba bailar por todo el escenario. Solo tenía que darle carácter y asegurarse de que la audiencia sintiera la presencia del Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Sonrió levemente mientras cantaba el último coro y le dio un sentido final.</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Sí!</em>
</p>
<p>Una ovación entusiasta recorrió el auditorio. Jared miró a JD que le dio un asentimiento. Le murmuró algo a su asistente que hizo una anotación en sus papeles. Jared se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió del escenario.<br/><br/>Mientras apoyaba la mano en la barandilla junto a las escaleras, levantó la vista y vio a Jensen parado en el lado izquierdo del auditorio. Jensen le dio una cálida sonrisa y una señal de pulgar hacia arriba, luego se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta principal, saliendo en silencio. Jared sintió una calidez en los intestinos -estaba contento de que Jensen hubiera visto la audición.<br/><br/>Jared bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose un poco libre y satisfecho. Se sentó para poder ver el resto de las audiciones. De todos modos, JD no publicaría el casting final hasta el lunes, por lo que no tenía sentido agobiarse. Le encantaba el proceso de audición y disfrutaba viendo a sus compañeros salir del cascarón en el escenario. Le daba un poco de esperanza pensar que una vez que dejaran la escuela secundaria, crecerían.</p>
<p>Jared se volvió y miró alrededor del auditorio. Esperaba que Chad estuviera allí. Nunca se había perdido una de sus audiciones o de sus actuaciones. Si bien saber que Jensen lo había visto era agradable; Jared no pudo evitar sentirse herido y decepcionado porque Chad no había estado allí también. No importaba que hubieran reñido, Chad siempre estaba allí para acompañarlo. Jared no estaba seguro de qué hacer, -cómo compensarlo por lo que había dicho el otro día. No lo había visto desde hacía un par de días y él sabía que aunque Chad no iba a clase, siempre iba a la escuela.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared, por fin, condujo a casa. Había ido a cada guarida que Furry tenía en San Richardson, incluida su casa y le había preguntado a su ama de llaves, Carmela, si había visto a Chad. No había tenido suerte. Cuando Chad quería desaparecer, Jared sabía que no podría encontrarlo.<br/><br/>Metió el coche en el camino de entrada y salió, sacando la mochila del lado del pasajero. Caminó hacia el patio trasero y entró en la cocina a través de la puerta corredera. Vio a su madre sentada en el mostrador, bebiendo café. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio.<br/><br/>-Te acabas de perder a Chad. Se ha escapado en cuanto ha oído llegar el coche.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, dejando caer el bolso y sentándose en el mostrador. Cogió su taza y tomó un largo trago de café caliente. -Está enfadado conmigo.<br/><br/>-Sí, bueno, te has portado mal con él.<br/><br/>Jared parpadeó y la miró. -Pero mamá, ha estado-<br/><br/>-Está enamorado de ti, Jared, -dijo ella, sonriéndole. -Está molesto y un poco celoso por tu cita con Jensen Ackles-<br/><br/>-¿Qué?<br/><br/>Sarah puso los ojos en blanco. -Te ha cegado tanto el chico Ackles que no te has dado cuenta que tu mejor amigo está muy enamorado de ti.<br/><br/>Jared dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie. -Sí... eso explica el comportamiento extraño y... maldita sea.<br/><br/>-No maldigas, -dijo, recogiendo su taza de café. -Y trata de ser un poco más sensible con él en el futuro.<br/><br/>-Lo haré, si alguna vez vuelve a hablar conmigo.<br/><br/>-Oh, no te preocupes, Chad dijo que se calmará y estará bien, -dijo, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces ha estado aquí hablando contigo?</p>
<p>Sarah sonrió. -Bueno, no es idiota. Cuando estás enamorado de alguien, ¿Quién mejor para causar una buena impresión que la madre del niño?<br/><br/>Jared resopló, agachando la cabeza y sacudiéndola. -Soy realmente estúpido... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de esto?<br/><br/>Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -No se lo eches en cara, JT.<br/><br/>-¡No voy a hacer eso! Es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero... pero no de esa manera.<br/><br/>-Eso también lo sabe.<br/><br/>Jared pensaba que debería haber sabido, en el fondo, cómo se sentía Chad acerca de él. Chad no le daba a nadie ni la hora -Jared se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que era solo porque a Chad le gustaba como amigo -como mejor amigo. Sabía que todas las señales estaban allí... y Jared nunca quiso hacerle daño.<br/><br/>Dio un suspiro, recogiendo su bolso. Su móvil sonó y lo sacó del pequeño bolsillo exterior, apretó el botón y se lo acercó a la oreja. -¿Furry?<br/><br/>-Uh no. Soy Jensen. ¿Debería preocuparme que siempre pienses que soy Furry?<br/><br/>-Bueno, Furry es mi mejor amigo. –dijo Jared, sonriendo y yendo hacia su habitación. -Me alegra que hayas llamado.<br/><br/>-Estuviste realmente maravilloso hoy en la audición, -dijo en voz baja.<br/><br/>Jared cerró los ojos y cayó sobre la cama. -Me alegro de que estuvieras allí. Desearía que te hubieras quedado.<br/><br/>La risa de Jensen sonó cálida a través de la línea. -Estaré allí para cada espectáculo.<br/><br/>Jared se echó a reír, metiendo el brazo debajo de la cabeza mientras miraba el techo. -Excelente. Me aseguraré de que tengas entradas todas las noches.<br/><br/>-Entonces... mañana por la noche... ¿crees que estarás listo a las siete?<br/><br/>-Sí, claro, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. -Quiero decir, me llevará horas descubrir lo que me voy a poner y todo eso... no quiero estar más guapo que tú.<br/><br/>Jensen resopló. -Claro... como si eso fuera a pasar. Soy la chica más bonita de la escuela, Jared Tristan, y nunca me vas a ganar.</p>
<p>-En serio, tienes un problema, Jen.</p>
<p>Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.<br/><br/>-¿Jensen?<br/><br/>-No, está bien... quiero decir, me gusta cuando me llamas Jen. Por lo general, no soporto que acorten mi nombre de ninguna manera, pero... -Jensen soltó una carcajada. -Me gusta la forma en que lo has dicho.<br/><br/>-Jen.<br/><br/>-¿Si?<br/><br/>Jared se rio entre dientes. -Nada. Entonces recógeme mañana por la noche. Vivo en 672 de Cherrywood Lane. Está al otro lado de la ciudad, por si no puedes localizarlo en tu vecindario.</p>
<p>-No seas idiota, -dijo Jensen y luego se echó a reír. -Estaré allí. Nos vemos mañana por la noche.<br/><br/>-Sí.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared realmente pasó mucho tiempo preparándose. Se duchó y se afeitó, usó desodorante, se echó su colonia favorita en las mejillas y buscó granos. Se secó el pelo y pasó mucho tiempo intentado que las ondas quedaran como despeinadas. Se cepilló los dientes y se pasó hilo dental y luego se cepilló la lengua. ¡Se probó todas las camisas que tenía y se preguntó por qué coño tenía tantas camisas rosas! Con un suspiro, encontró una camisa oxford azul claro y le rogó a su madre que se la planchara. Llevaba pantalones caqui y zapatos marrones. Resumiendo, no estaba demasiado mal. De hecho, si la calidad de su ropa fuera un poco mejor, y de marca, podría ser un pijo rico pasable.<br/><br/>No es que quisiera ser aceptado por la multitud de pijos ricos. Simplemente no quería que Jensen se avergonzara de él. Y si al menos tenía que hacer el papel, bueno, Jared era actor.<br/><br/>Se estaba poniendo el reloj cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y saltó los últimos cinco escalones, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo.<br/><br/>-¡Jared! -Sarah advirtió desde la cocina. -¡De verdad!<br/><br/>-¡Lo siento, mamá! –dijo Jared, riéndose. Abrió la puerta y vio a Jensen parado en el escalón delantero. Se sonrieron el uno al otro. -Hola, Jen.<br/><br/>Jared vio como los ojos de Jensen se movían sobre él, iluminándose con aprobación. -Hola. Estás... muy arreglado, Padalecki.<br/><br/>Jared resopló, abriendo más la puerta. –Pasa un segundo y ven a conocer a mi madre.<br/><br/>-Claro.<br/><br/>-¡Mamá! ¡Jensen está aquí! <br/><br/>-Vale, ¡pero no hay necesidad de gritar! -gritó.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jensen y guiándolo a través de la pequeña casa hacia la cocina. -Mamá, este es Jensen Ackles. Jen, esta es mi madre, Sarah Padalecki.</p>
<p>Jensen cruzó la cocina y le estrechó la mano. -Mucho gusto, señora.<br/><br/>Sarah levantó una ceja y sonrió. -Encantada de conocerte, Jensen. Cuida bien de mi chico.<br/><br/>-Mamá, -protestó Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br/><br/>Jensen se rio entre dientes. -Sí, señora.<br/><br/>-Vamos, vámonos, -dijo Jared, cogiendo a Jensen de la mano y sacándolo de la cocina. -¡Hasta luego, mamá!<br/><br/>-¡Ojo con el toque de queda, JT!<br/><br/>-¡MAMÁ! -Jared protestó de nuevo. Agarró su chaqueta y abrió la puerta principal, esperando que Jensen saliera de casa. -¡Nos vemos más tarde! -Gritó de nuevo y luego cerró la puerta. Sonrió, cuando escuchó a su madre gritarle algo, probablemente estaba amonestándolo por gritar, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.</p>
<p>-JT, ¿eh?<br/><br/>-Cállate, -murmuró Jared, sonriendo.<br/><br/>-Tu madre es genial, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves del coche, apretando el botón de desbloqueo.<br/><br/>Jared silbó mientras miraba el Bentley plateado de Jensen, aparcado detrás de su Firebird. –Bonito coche.<br/><br/>-Me lleva a donde tengo que ir, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.<br/><br/>Jared se deslizó en el lujoso asiento de cuero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Pasó la mano por el interior de cuero. Todavía tenía ese olor a coche nuevo. Jensen se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y sintonizó la radio en una cadena de música pop local.<br/><br/>-¿Entonces, adónde vamos?<br/><br/>-Michael Rosenbaum organiza una fiesta de fin de curso en su casa, -dijo Jensen, dando marcha atrás para salir a la carretera. –He pensado que podríamos ir un rato... y podría presentarte a mis amigos.<br/><br/>Jared respiró hondo y se frotó las manos en el pantalón un poco nervioso. -Ohh... ¿crees que es una buena idea? Quiero decir... la verdad es que no me quieren en la escuela. No puedo imaginar que me vayan a querer más en su casa.<br/><br/>-Estás conmigo, -dijo Jensen, saliendo de su vecindario.</p>
<p>Por mucho que Jared quisiera creer en el optimismo de Jensen, era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que no lo "protegería" de las miradas maliciosas y de los insultos. </p>
<p>-No sé, Jensen...</p>
<p>Jensen estiró la mano y la colocó sobre el muslo de Jared, apretando suavemente. -No te preocupes, no va a ser tan malo como crees. No todos son idiotas.<br/><br/>Quizá no contigo, pensó Jared.<br/><br/>-Si es un asco, podemos irnos, -dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. -No quiero forzarte a ir a un lugar al que no quieras, Jared.<br/><br/>Jared respiró hondo y decidió que estaba siendo un completo idiota. -No, está bien. Quiero decir, si no es divertido, entonces podemos marcharnos.<br/><br/>La mano de Jensen era cálida y firme sobre su muslo. Jared sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba y su polla reaccionaba al sentir la mano de Jensen sobre él. Se agachó y pasó la mano sobre la de Jensen, frotándola en círculos lentos. Cuando Jensen se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, se giró y le dedicó a Jared la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Jared le devolvió la sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Solo se miraron un largo momento. Pensaba que los ojos verdes de Jensen eran encantadores, no del todo esmeraldas, no del todo verdes, ¿musgo con motas de ámbar y avellana?<br/><br/>El coche detrás de ellos tocó el claxon y rompieron la mirada. Jensen levantó la vista hacia la luz verde y avanzó. Apartó su mano del muslo de Jared.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, reprimiendo la risa. Vio que Jensen también intentaba contenerse. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y luego se echaron a reír.<br/><br/>Todo iba a ir bien.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jensen se detuvo frente a la casa en Fairfield Avenue que Jared había admirado a principios de esa semana.<br/><br/>-Santo... ¿aquí es donde vive Mike Rosenbaum? –dijo Jared, mirando la casa. -Esta es mi casa favorita de toda la calle.<br/><br/>Jensen solo esbozó una sonrisa, aparcando el coche. Se desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y salieron del Bentley. Jensen apretó el botón de cierre y luego agarró a Jared de la mano, dándole un buen apretón mientras iban por el camino de ladrillos hacia las puertas dobles.<br/><br/>Jared estaba emocionado. Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de ver la casa por dentro.<br/><br/>-¿Estás bien?<br/><br/>Jared asintió, sonrojándose ligeramente. -Es realmente hermosa.<br/><br/>Jensen abrió la puerta y entró. Jared hizo una pausa durante un momento, y respiró profundamente. Podía escuchar música fuerte, risas y voces atravesando la noche. De repente pensó que era una mala idea. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder. Los pijos ricos terminarían insultando a Jared; Jensen se pondría a la defensiva o se quedaría pasivo; y la cita terminaría mal.<br/><br/>Jensen vio algo en la cara de Jared. Se detuvo y luego dio un paso hacia él. -No tenemos por qué estar aquí. Podría llevarte a cenar y podríamos ir a ver una película, -no es gran cosa.<br/><br/>Jared tragó saliva y luego se aclaró la garganta. -No. Vamos dentro. Estaré bien.<br/><br/>-Vale, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. Lo cogió de la mano y entraron en la casa. Jared cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y luego miró a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Todo Madison-Berkner, estaba dentro de la casa, bueno, todos los pijos ricos que eran “alguien”.</p>
<p>-Vamos, vamos a saludar, -dijo Jensen, tirando de Jared hacia la sala de estar.<br/><br/>Jared frunció el ceño y vio a sus compañeros bebiendo y fumando, bailando medio desnudos en el fondo, besándose en el suelo, en los sofás, en las esquinas. -Umm...<br/><br/>-Sí, está bien, vamos a probar en las otras habitaciones, -dijo Jensen, cruzando el vestíbulo hacia la otra sala de estar.<br/><br/>Jared levantó las cejas, viendo un emocionante juego de Twister en pelotas y alguien grabando en video -sin duda, eso estaría en YouTube por la mañana- pero esos pequeños escándalos nunca parecían tocar a los pijos ricos. -Uhhh...<br/><br/>Jared soltó la mano de Jensen y regresó al vestíbulo, apoyándose contra la escalera de caracol. Jensen suspiró, caminando hacia él.<br/><br/>-Tal vez no ha sido una buena idea, después de todo.<br/><br/>-Mira, -dijo Jensen, pasándose la mano por el pelo. -¿Subimos las escaleras, buscamos una habitación tranquila y hablamos?<br/><br/>Jared levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada a Jensen. -En serio, ¿crees que soy tan ingenuo?<br/><br/>-No he querido decir eso, -dijo Jensen, riéndose nervioso. -Quiero decir, podemos hablar y...<br/><br/>-¿Qué <em>coño</em> estás haciendo aquí?<br/><br/>Jared tensó los hombros, cuando escuchó la voz de Joanna detrás de él, en la escalera. Se volvió y la miró.<br/><br/>-¿<em>Lo</em> has invitado a la fiesta? –Le gritó a Jensen. -¡Jen! ¡Qué hostias!<br/><br/>-Es mi cita, -le dijo Jensen, entrecerrando los ojos. -Deberías aprender a ser un poco más educada.<br/><br/>-No puedes traer a nadie aquí, Jensen, -dijo, resoplando. -Esta no es tu casa, es la casa de Mike, y las personas que vienen a nuestras fiestas tienen cierta <em>clase</em>. Has cruzado la línea.</p>
<p>-<em>Tú</em> has cruzado la línea, -le dijo Jensen, apretando los dientes.</p>
<p>Joanna echó su largo cabello rubio sobre un hombro, casi burlándose de Jensen. -¿Mike sabe que lo has dejado entrar? Más vale que cuente los objetos de valor antes de que se vaya.<br/><br/>Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir algo más, Jared puso la mano sobre el brazo de Jensen. -No tienes que hacer esto.<br/><br/>Joanna sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Sí, Jensen, no tienes que hacer esto. ¿Vas a dejar que ese Gorrón te hable así? ¿Qué te toque? Tú vales mucho más que él. ¿Cómo puedes traerlo aquí...?<br/><br/>-<em>Cierra</em> la puta boca, -le gruñó Jensen, dando un paso hacia ella. Jared observó mientras miraba a Joanna.<br/><br/>Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras miraba a Jensen dolida, bajando el resto de las escaleras. -Solo espera hasta que se enteren todos.<br/><br/>-<em>Ohhhhhh</em>, estoy <em>tan</em> asustado, -dijo Jensen, haciendo una mueca. La miró y observó cómo se deslizaba por la escalera y entraba en la sala de estar. Jared vio como los hombros de Jensen casi se doblaban hacia adentro. Escuchó el profundo suspiro, vio cómo se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Jensen se volvió hacia él, con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Lo siento, Jared. Lo siento mucho.<br/><br/>Jared se encogió de hombros. -No es nada que no haya escuchado antes. -Vio a Jensen estremecerse. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la escalera. -Vamos, vamos a buscar un sitio tranquilo.<br/><br/>Jensen solo asintió esta vez, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba. Jared comenzó a abrir puertas y mirar dentro. Algunas de las habitaciones estaban obviamente ocupadas. Jared cerró la puerta rápidamente, avanzando por el pasillo. Finalmente encontró una y entró, empujando a Jensen. Cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.<br/><br/>-De verdad que no tenía ni idea de que fuera semejante puta.<br/><br/>Jared esbozó una sonrisa. -Sí, bueno... es tu amiga.</p>
<p>Jensen le indicó a Jared que se sentara en una chaise lounge. -Voy a tener que reconsiderar seriamente quiénes son mis amigos.</p>
<p>Jared quería creer que Jensen era el tipo de persona que podía alejarse de todo en su vida, por un cambio de principios, pero no estaba seguro. Quería pensar que Jensen era lo suficientemente fuerte y la confrontación que había tenido con Joanna parecía ser un paso en la dirección correcta. Pero Jared conocía el poder de la presión del grupo y tener que estar conforme con la camarilla. En muchos sentidos, se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por esa mierda.<br/><br/>-Tú-<br/><br/>-Oye, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?<br/><br/>Ambos se volvieron para ver a Tom abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrando. Le dio a Jared una larga mirada y luego se acomodó cruzado en la cama. Llevaba pantalones negros y camisa blanca, desabrochada.<br/><br/>-Bueno, Jen, ¿visitando los barrios bajos? –dijo Tom, esbozando una sonrisa.<br/><br/>-Suficiente, -dijo Jensen, con tono de advertencia. -Acabo de pasar por esto con Joanna y no quiero repetirlo contigo.<br/><br/>-Es hermoso, -dijo Tom, mirando a Jared pero hablando con Jensen. -Puedo ver por qué te sientes atraído. Es un pedazo de culo caliente, -seguro que te vuelve loco. Probablemente ha vuelto locos a muchos.<br/><br/>-Jódete, -le gruñó Jared.<br/><br/>Tom se rio entre dientes, acariciando la cama con la mano. -Ven aquí. Vamos a darle a Jensen un buen espectáculo, ¿eh? <br/><br/>-Basta, Tom, -dijo Jensen, molesto.<br/><br/>-Vamos, solo estoy bromeando. -Tom se pasó la mano por el pecho, mirándolos a ambos. -Pero en serio... Joanna ha abierto la tapa o algo así. Es una perra celosa, ya sabes, pero tiene razón. Ciertamente puedes... <em>disfrutar </em>de la compañía de Jared por tu cuenta... pero ¿por qué traer la basura dentro, eh?</p>
<p>Jared observó a Jensen ponerse de pie y mirar a Tom. -Estás borracho, así que lo dejaré pasar, solo por esta vez, pero si alguna vez vuelves a decirnos ese tipo de mierda a mi o a Jared, voy a…</p>
<p>-¿Tú qué? –dijo Tom, suavemente. Parpadeó hacia Jensen con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Estás pensando con claridad? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarlo a cenar a casa de tus padres una noche? ¿Estás dispuesto a humillarlo solo por un polvo? Eso no es justo, Jensen.<br/><br/>Jared atrapó el brazo de Jensen antes de que pudiera lanzar el golpe. -Vámonos de aquí.<br/><br/>-Sí, es una buena idea, -murmuró Jensen, alejándose.<br/><br/>-Nos vemos el lunes, Jen.<br/><br/>-Idiota, -dijo Jared, dándole a Tom su mirada más fría, empujando a Jensen fuera de la habitación.<br/><br/>Tom se echó a reír y cayó sobre la cama. Jared lo miró por encima del hombro y Tom sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.</p>
<p>Esta empezaba a ser la peor cita del mundo.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared no sabía qué decir y las manos de Jensen estaban fuertemente apretadas en el volante. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada. Después de que Jensen se disculpara por enésima vez, Jared finalmente le pidió que parara y ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra después de eso.<br/><br/>Jensen condujo sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, rodeando el centro de la ciudad. Golpeó con la palma de la mano el volante y se detuvo en el arcén de la carretera.<br/><br/>-Maldita sea, -murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No sabía que mis amigos eran idiotas.<br/><br/>-Solo son gilipollas totales con gente como yo, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.<br/><br/>Jensen lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Crees que soy así? ¿Cómo mis amigos?<br/><br/>-No, -dijo Jared, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero no siempre les dices que paren. Puedo ver en tu cara que te molesta cuando hablan así con la gente de la escuela... pero no dices nada... no los detienes.<br/><br/>Jensen suspiró. -Así que soy un imbécil porque soy cómplice silencioso de su horrible comportamiento.<br/><br/>Jared estiró la mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Jensen, apretando de manera tranquilizadora. -No creo que seas un imbécil, Jensen. Son tus amigos... eres leal a tus amigos.<br/><br/>Jensen asintió, mordiéndose el labio. -Sí... tal vez demasiado leal y demasiado ciego. Creía en ellos, ¿sabes?<br/><br/>-No podría estar con alguien que no creyera en mí, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. Se recostó en el asiento y miró a Jensen. -Sé que la vida no es Madison-Berkner y cuando todos crezcamos, nada de esto importará y todos nos sentiremos estúpidos por la angustia adolescente de la escuela secundaria... pero quiero estar con alguien que crea en mí.<br/><br/>-Creo en ti, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Conozco un gran restaurante mexicano. No hay mucho que ver, pero la comida es la mejor de la ciudad.<br/><br/>-Sí, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. -Me gustaría.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared dirigió a Jensen al Mexicano El Toro. Estaba situado en el barrio predominantemente hispano de San Richardson. El edificio de ladrillo en forma de cuadrado de un piso tenía un graffiti en un lado de la pared -en realidad, era la señal de una pandilla que advertía a los rivales que el restaurante era territorio neutral y que no debía ser tocado-, y solo unos pocos coches estaban en el aparcamiento.<br/><br/>-¿Debería aparcar aquí? ¿Voy a tener que presentarle un parte a la compañía de seguros por un vehículo robado?<br/><br/>Jared resopló. –Tío, este es el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad. Nadie va a tocar tu coche, confía en mí.<br/><br/>Jensen se mostró escéptico cuando salieron del Bentley. Jared sonrió cuando Jensen comprobó que la alarma estaba activada y que las puertas estaban cerradas antes de seguirlo al restaurante.<br/><br/>En la esquina del restaurante, un hombre tocaba la guitarra española y cantaba una balada de amor. Jared amaba El Toro y el personal lo consideraba un habitual. Como había estudiado español durante 7 años, podía hablar con fluidez con todos y se aseguró de pedir una mesa agradable y privada ya que estaba en una cita. Él sonrió mientras todos miraban a Jensen, quien rápidamente se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con timidez.<br/><br/>-Vamos, nos van a dar una gran cabina en la parte de atrás, -dijo Jared, poniendo la mano en la espalda de Jensen y guiándolo a través del local.<br/><br/>El restaurante siempre estaba lleno -muchas familias locales, parejas jóvenes, parejas mayores, grupos de veinteañeros que iban a cenar antes de ir a la discoteca, algunos pandilleros- pero Jared era considerado de la familia.<br/><br/>La anfitriona les mostró el área de atrás. Iba a pedir una cabina cuando vio una mesa escondida en la parte trasera del restaurante; era su mesa "habitual" cuando venía aquí con Chad y Sandy.</p>
<p>-Espera, -dijo Jared a la anfitriona. Estiró la mano y agarró a Jensen, tirando de él hacia la mesa de atrás. -Vamos, te presentaré a mis amigos.<br/><br/>Jared sonrió, de pie junto a la mesa. -¡Hey!</p>
<p>Chad, Sandy, Jason, Christian y Steve lo miraron y luego se centraron en Jensen de pie, a su lado. Jared esperaba que sus amigos no lo decepcionaran.<br/><br/>-Este es Jensen Ackles, -dijo Jared, apretándole la mano.<br/><br/>-Hola, -dijo Jensen, suavemente.<br/><br/>-Bueno, mirad, gente, -dijo Christian, sonriendo. -Creo que Jared ha encontrado un niño rico perdido.<br/><br/>Chad se rio, mirando a Jensen. -¿No estás un poco lejos de tu patio de recreo, Ackles?<br/><br/>-¿Cómo va la <em>cita</em>? –dijo Jason, levantando las cejas y mirando a Jared. -Ahora estás empezando a parecerte a uno de ellos, JT.<br/><br/>-Ya basta, -dijo Jared, mirándolos. -Mirad, ya hemos tenido una mala noche... por favor, no la empeoréis.<br/><br/>-¿Por qué coño lo has traído aquí? -Exigió Chad, frunciéndoles el ceño. -¿Qué crees que va a pensar de este pequeño escondite peculiar? El lunes por la mañana, volverá con sus amigos ricos y se burlará de ti. Solo está jugando contigo, Jared.<br/><br/>-Vamos, no estoy- -comenzó Jensen.<br/><br/>-Sí, JT, no deberías traer extraños a nuestros sitios. No somos bienvenidos donde ellos viven; no deberían pensar que son bienvenidos aquí, -dijo Christian, mirando a Jensen.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró a Sandy, observando como se sentaba en silencio, sin siquiera mirarlo. Miró a Chad y a Jason, a Christian y a Steve.<br/><br/>-Estoy tan decepcionado con vosotros, -dijo Jared, chasqueando la lengua. -Pensaba que seríais mejor que los pijos ricos, pero sois igual de prejuiciosos e ignorantes. Puede que tengan dinero y se burlen de nosotros llamándonos clase baja y pobres, pero nunca hubiera pensado que vosotros compraríais el estereotipo. Muchas gracias.<br/><br/>Miró a Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Te importa si nos vamos? Es mi turno de lamentarlo.<br/><br/>-Vamos, -dijo Jensen, acariciando la espalda de Jared. -Creo que puedo encontrar un lugar neutral.</p>
<p>-Sí, eso es realmente genial, Jared, -dijo Chad, arrastrando las palabras. Jared se volvió para mirar a su mejor amigo. -¡Vienes a nuestro restaurante favorito y- y- y haces alarde de Ackles en nuestras caras!</p>
<p>-¡No estoy haciendo alarde de nada!<br/><br/>Chad se puso de pie y se movió para ponerse frente a Jared. -¿Qué coño pasa contigo?<br/><br/>-¿Qué que me pasa a mí… Qué te pasa a ti?<br/><br/>-¡He estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos diez años, cabrón! –gritó Chad, silenciando a todas las personas en el restaurante.<br/><br/>Jared jadeó, sin palabras. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Chad agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y tiró hacia abajo, presionando un beso húmedo y lleno de alcohol en su boca. Agitó las manos en el aire, parpadeando salvajemente, tratando de descubrir cómo...</p>
<p>Chad se apartó y luego lo soltó, empujándolo. -Sal de aquí, Jared.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>-Así que supongo... a Chad te gustas y odia mis entrañas.<br/><br/>Jared suspiro. –Acabo de enterarme. Es mi mejor amigo... lo amo hasta la muerte, pero...<br/><br/>-Sí, eso prácticamente lo resume todo, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?<br/><br/>Jared sacudió la cabeza y se miró las manos. No podía creer que Chad lo hubiera besado. Sintió que un rizo de culpa le roía el estómago por dentro.<br/><br/>-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?<br/><br/>Jared sacudió la cabeza un poco más frenéticamente.<br/><br/>Jensen resopló. -No lo tomaré como un insulto.<br/><br/>Jared lo miró y luego sonrió. -Nuestra primera cita es un auténtico asco.<br/><br/>-Bueno, será una historia divertida para contarles a nuestros hijos, -dijo Jensen, riéndose entre dientes.<br/><br/>La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó, se volvió y miró a Jensen. -¿Quieres que te diga cuál es un buen sitio para ir?</p>
<p>-Estoy dentro si lo estás, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared creía que todas las ciudades del mundo tenían un punto de encuentro. En San Richardson, todos terminaban en Eastern Bluff. Estaba situado en la parte norte de la ciudad y en realidad no era un picadero. Era el parque estatal y todo el mundo lo utilizaba para enrollarse y perder la virginidad.</p>
<p><br/>Jensen aparcó lejos de los otros coches, apagó el motor pero dejó la radio encendida. Jared bajó el volumen. Habían decidido ir a por comida para llevar, solo hamburguesas, patatas fritas y bebidas, y Jared disfrutó simplemente sentado en el coche, con Jensen, comiendo su hamburguesa favorita.<br/><br/>-Sabes, la próxima vez que tengamos una cita, vamos a coger comida para llevar y venir aquí directamente, -dijo Jensen, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando por el techo solar abierto.<br/><br/>-Apoyo la moción, -dijo Jared, sorbiendo su refresco. Lo colocó en el portavasos y también echó la cabeza hacia atrás. -Joder, las estrellas están especialmente brillantes esta noche.<br/><br/>-Sabes, puedo decir los nombres de casi todas las estrellas del cielo.<br/><br/>Jared se rio por lo bajo. -Yo también. -Señaló un grupo de estrellas. -Esa es la Osa Mayor. <br/><br/>-<em>Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Alcor y Alkaid</em>, -dijo Jensen, nombrando las estrellas más comunes de la constelación. Miró a Jared y este sabía reconocer un desafío cuando lo veía. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, alzando una ceja. -Orión.<br/><br/>-Un verdadero desafío, ¿por qué no? -Jared miró al cielo, encontró Orión y comenzó a señalar las estrellas más comunes de la constelación. -<em>Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Alnilam y Alnitak</em>. -Jared golpeó con el dedo el borde del techo solar. -Casiopea.<br/><br/>-<em>Shedir, Capth, Ruchbah, Segin, Achird, Marfak - Theta Cas y Marfak - Mu Cas</em>, -dijo Jensen, con aire de suficiencia.</p>
<p>-Impresionante. -Jared se echó a reír, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aplaudió. –Guau, somos un par de frikis de la ciencia.</p>
<p>-Mi padre me compró un telescopio cuando tenía siete años. Cuando era niño, leía muchos libros sobre estrellas, planetas y constelaciones, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.<br/><br/>-Mi madre y yo solíamos subir al techo de nuestra casa y ella me las señalaba y me enseñaba los nombres, -dijo Jared y luego se echó a reír. -Nunca se lo había contado a nadie.</p>
<p>Jared giró la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Jensen. Bajó los ojos y miró sus labios. Suspiró cuando Jensen cruzó el coche, y besó a Jared lenta y profundamente. Besó su larga garganta y lamió el camino hasta la oreja.<br/><br/>-Déjame tocarte, -dijo Jensen, su mano acariciaba la parte delantera del pecho de Jared. Le dio un suave mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja.<br/><br/>Jared se estremeció y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. –Sí… por favor.<br/><br/>Él sonrió, nervioso, cuando Jensen se lamió los labios y bajó la mano, metiéndola debajo de la camisa de Jared. Se movió un poco en el asiento cuando Jensen le desabrochó los vaqueros y bajó la cremallera.<br/><br/>-Dios, estás tan duro, -murmuró Jensen, frotando la mano sobre los bóxer de Jared, apretándole suavemente la polla. Se la acarició y le ahuecó las pelotas.<br/><br/>Jared siseó, agarrando el borde de la puerta con la mano. Parpadeó mirando a Jensen. -Jen...<br/><br/>-Shhh... Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo levemente. Deslizó la mano por la abertura de los bóxer, sacándosela suavemente.<br/><br/>El aire frío y el toque cálido de Jensen eran demasiado. Jared cerró los ojos y apoyó los pies en el suelo del coche. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso y un poco asombrado de que Jensen estuviera tocándolo. Soltó un suave gemido cuando lo besó, envolviendo su mano con fuerza justo debajo de la cabeza de su polla.<br/><br/>Jared jadeó con fuerza, el corazón le latía muy rápido en el pecho. Abrió los ojos cuando Jensen se apartó del beso. Lo vio levantar la mano y escupir en la palma. No podía dejar de mirar el labio inferior de Jensen, mojado con su propia saliva.</p>
<p>-¡Ohhhhhh! -Jared sacudió las caderas cuando la mano húmeda de Jensen se enroscó alrededor de su polla, acariciando rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, frotando la cabeza con los dedos. -¡Oh joder! ¡Jensen!</p>
<p>-Sí, -dijo Jensen, contra el oído de Jared. Una lengua húmeda corrió alrededor del borde de su oreja y Jared se aferró al hombro de Jensen.<br/><br/>No podía controlar la forma en que sus largos brazos y piernas parecían flotar en el interior del automóvil. Las piernas se movieron y se separaron, la mano se movió para agarrar el borde del techo solar. Torció las caderas mientras la mano de Jensen lo acariciaba, cada vez más rápido, apretando a la vez.<br/><br/>-¿Vas a correrte? -Jensen respiró en su oído, haciendo que Jared se estremeciera.<br/><br/>-Sí, -tragó saliva, jadeando. -¡Sí, Sí!<br/><br/>Jared gimió, cerrando la mandíbula, avergonzado por los sonidos que estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las manos agarrando lo que podía, y los pies empujando el suelo. Jensen no dejó de besarle el cuello ni de mover la mano perfectamente sobre su polla. Jared pensó que era mejor que cuando se masturbaba, que el toque de Jensen era más fuerte, más rápido y mejor.<br/><br/>Pudo oler el aroma a hierba recién cortada cuando se corrió. Abrió los ojos para ver a Jensen lamiendo parte de su mano, mirándolo.<br/><br/>-Dios, eres tan sucio, -dijo Jared, riéndose. -¿Quién lo diría?<br/><br/>Jensen lo besó y Jared pudo saborearse en sus labios. Era un poco salado, pero no horrible. Le devolvió el beso, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca, buscando el sabor, apretándola contra la lengua de Jensen antes de explorar un poco el interior de su boca.<br/><br/>Rompió el beso, riendo ligeramente, y miró a Jensen. -¿Es mi turno?</p>
<p>-Haz lo que quieras, -susurró Jensen, volviendo a su lado del coche e inclinándose hacia atrás.<br/><br/>-¿Puedo... puedo chuparte la polla?</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron de par en par, Jared pensó que era cómico, y su rostro se puso rojo, el rubor también coloreó las puntas de sus orejas. Él tragó, asintiendo. Ambos se agacharon para desabrochar el cinturón. Jared se deslizó más cerca de él, girándose para poder inclinarse sobre el regazo de Jensen. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo que la sangre le subía a la cabeza al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.<br/><br/>Jared ayudó a Jensen a sacarse la polla de los pantalones y los bóxer. Ya tenía la punta mojada y Jared se preguntó si podría metérsela entera en la boca.<br/><br/>-Chupa solo la cabeza, -dijo Jensen, respirando con dificultad. -Voy a llegar rápido.<br/><br/>Jared lo lamió, girando la lengua sobre la corona, probándolo. No le había hecho esto antes a nadie -solo en su imaginación y, curiosamente, la estrella porno siempre era Jensen. Cerró cuidadosamente los labios alrededor de la base de la corona y dejó que se le hiciera la boca agua.<br/><br/>Sintió los dedos de Jensen moverse en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Jared respiró hondo por la nariz y descubrió que podía oler a Jensen -polla, sudor, almizcle y colonia- y chupó con fuerza, apretando los labios.<br/><br/>-Sí... ¡oh Jesús! -Jensen siseó, sacudiéndose ligeramente debajo de él. -Sigue chupando, así.<br/><br/>Jared chupó con firmeza, encontrando el ritmo correcto rápidamente. Dibujó con punta de la lengua sobre la punta, saboreando más el sabor salado amargo de Jensen que fluía hacia su boca.<br/><br/>-Voy a... Jared, voy a... ¡sí!</p>
<p>Jared mantuvo el ritmo de chupar-chupar-lamer-girar-chupar-chupar-chupar y sintió la polla de Jensen sacudirse en su boca, el músculo firme se movía contra sus labios, y casi retrocedió cuando el sabor de su corrida le cubrió la lengua y los labios.</p>
<p>Las manos de Jensen se apretaron en su cabello, tirando un poco demasiado fuerte. Jadeó y gimió significativamente cuando Jared chupó más fuerte, tragándose su sabor, -pensaba que era un buen pago-, y lamió el borde sensible de su polla con la punta de la lengua. Jensen se estremeció contra él, agarró el volante con la mano y ahogó un fuerte gemido apretando el brazo contra la boca.<br/><br/>Jared se apartó de la polla de Jensen, tosió ligeramente para aclararse la garganta y tragó de nuevo. Se sentó lentamente, mirando a Jensen. Parecía aniquilado, con la frente húmeda de sudor, la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando ruidosamente como si acabara de correr una carrera muy difícil.<br/><br/>-Hey, -dijo Jared, sonriendo cuando Jensen volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. -Guau... parece que acabas de correrte en mi boca.<br/><br/>-Eres un chico sucio, -dijo Jensen, acercando a Jared y besándolo. Movió la lengua dentro de su boca con brusquedad, saboreando la forma en que las lenguas se rozaban.<br/><br/>Se rieron y Jared volvió a su asiento, metiéndose la polla de nuevo dentro de los pantalones antes de que se le ocurrieran más ideas, comprimiendo y reorganizando todo. Miró para ver a Jensen haciendo sus propios ajustes, pero sus movimientos eran lánguidos y lentos. Cogió una servilleta y empezó a limpiar varias partes de su ropa.<br/><br/>-¿Necesitas una siesta o algo así? –dijo Jared, bromeando.<br/><br/>Jensen levantó una ceja y le gruñó. -Lo juro por Dios, la próxima vez que hagamos esto, te haré gritar.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, complacido de que fuera a haber una próxima vez. -¿Oh, sí?<br/><br/>Jensen le arrojó la servilleta, sonriendo. –Sí.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared condujo hasta la casa de Chad y tocó el claxon dos veces. Esperó cinco minutos, escuchando la radio, y luego volvió a tocar la bocina dos veces más. El ama de llaves de los Murray salió por la puerta lateral, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se acercaba al coche de Jared.<br/><br/>-Chad Michael se fue esta mañana con la señorita Sandra, -dijo Carmelita, suavemente.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró y luego le sonrió. -Gracias, Carms.</p>
<p><em>¡Maldición!</em> Realmente necesitaba hablar con Chad y arreglar esto.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jensen estaba de pie junto a su taquilla abierta, hojeando un cuaderno. Llevaba las gafas de montura metálica y Jared se puso cachondo al verlo. Colocó su bolsa de mensajero frente a él y caminó hacia Jensen.<br/><br/>-Hey.<br/><br/>Jensen lo miró y sonrió. -Hola.<br/><br/>-¿Crees que soy un completo idiota si te digo que tuve un buen momento el sábado por la noche?<br/><br/>Los ojos verdes de Jensen se abrieron detrás de las gafas. -No creo que seas idiota, Jared. -Agachó la cabeza y luego lo miró por encima de las gafas. -¿Solo un “buen” momento?<br/><br/>Jared se rio entre dientes, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Jensen. -Un muy, muy buen momento.<br/><br/>Jensen resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Yo…<br/><br/>-Jen, -dijo Tom, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Jensen, apartando deliberadamente la mano de Jared de él. -Hey, Jen. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? Nos preguntábamos dónde fuiste después de irte de casa de Rosie.<br/><br/>Jensen frunció el ceño un poco y miró a Tom. -No es asunto tuyo.<br/><br/>Tom se burló de Jared. -¿Es bueno, Jen? ¿Quieres compartir?<br/><br/>Jared puso los ojos en blanco. Miró a Jensen. -Te veo más tarde.<br/><br/>-Sí, nos vemos más tarde, -dijo Tom, en voz baja y significativa.</p>
<p>Jared se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza, preguntándose si valía la pena el dolor de cabeza de aguantar a los amigos de Jensen.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba el casting final para el musical. En la parte superior, vio su propio nombre al lado del Dr. Frank-N-Furter.<br/><br/>-Sí, -susurró Jared para sí mismo, incapaz de ocultar una oleada de placer. Asintió para sí mismo una vez más.<br/><br/>Jesús... iba a cantar y bailar frente a toda la escuela con zapatos de plataforma de trece centímetros de tacón y ropa interior de encaje.<br/><br/>Bueno, no es como si fuera a arruinar su reputación. Jared resopló para sí mismo y caminó por el pasillo hasta su próxima clase.</p>
<p>En serio, necesitaba encontrar a Chad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Sandy estaba sentada, sola, en su lugar de almuerzo habitual, comiendo una manzana y escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.<br/><br/>-Hey.<br/><br/>Ella le sonrió. -Felicidades. Ya he visto que has conseguido el papel. <br/><br/>-Sí, -dijo Jared, sentándose a su lado. -Estoy emocionado y nervioso y... mi madre me va a ayudar a aprender a caminar y bailar con zapatos de plataforma.<br/><br/>Sandy se rio y le dio un codazo en el costado. -Tu madre es genial.<br/><br/>-Sí.<br/><br/>-Chad todavía está enfadado contigo, -le dijo.<br/><br/>Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé... nunca he querido hacerle daño ni nada de eso.<br/><br/>-Sí, él también lo sabe, -dijo Sandy, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero tendrá que aceptarlo por su cuenta.<br/><br/>-Sí, -dijo, suavemente. Suspiró y miró a través del pórtico para ver a Jensen sentado con sus amigos. Sandy se volvió y miró en la misma dirección.<br/><br/>-Guau, parece una conferencia bastante intensa, -comentó, mirando cómo todos los pijos ricos estaban reunidos alrededor de Jensen, hablando seriamente con él.<br/><br/>Jared hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>-¿Qué tal la cita?</p>
<p>Jared se sonrojó, tratando de ocultar su rostro, agachando la cabeza y usando su cabello para cubrir lo más posible. Sandy se echó a reír y le dio otro codazo.<br/><br/>-Entonces... ¿sigues siendo virgen?<br/><br/>-¡Shhhh! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sandy! –dijo Jared, dejando caer el tenedor de plástico sobre la bandeja.<br/><br/>Ella dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia él, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. -Huh. ¿Así de bueno?<br/><br/>-Cállate, -murmuró Jared, sonriendo. -No beso y cuento.<br/><br/>-No tienes que decir ni una palabra, -dijo, riendo. -Creo que es bastante obvio.<br/><br/>-¡Oh Dios! –dijo Jared, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Lo es? Quiero decir, ¿qué? ¿Camino raro?<br/><br/>Sandy se rio tanto que Jared comenzó a sentirse un poco avergonzado cuando todos en el pórtico empezaron a mirarlos.<br/><br/>-¡Me voy a sentar solo si sigues así! -Siseó, mirándola.<br/><br/>Sandy ahogó sus risitas con la mano y respiró hondo. -Jesús, JT, tú... ya sabes, realmente no puedes saber si alguien es virgen por la forma en que anda.<br/><br/>Jared se encogió, haciendo una mueca. -Lo sé... pero... no es asunto de nadie lo que Jensen y yo hagamos juntos... y no quiero evitarlo, pero ya sabes, yo...<br/><br/>Sandy suspiró, estirando la mano y jugando con su cabello. -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas famoso y los paparazzi se metan en tu vida privada? Este es un buen campo de entrenamiento para que vayas desarrollando una piel gruesa.<br/><br/>-Sí, -dijo, mirando su bandeja de almuerzo. Levantó la vista para ver a Jensen discutiendo con sus amigos. -Creo que voy a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso.</p>
<p>-Solo si crees que Jensen lo vale, -le susurró Sandy, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Oh Dios... oh Dios... oh Dios... oh Dios...</em><em><br/></em><br/>Jensen quitó la boca de la polla de Jared y soltó una risita, mirándolo. -¿En serio? No puedo concentrarme contigo encontrándote con Dios y todo eso.<br/><br/>-Eres un jodido bromista, -dijo Jared, agarrando el reposabrazos del trono que iba a usar para “Sweet Transvestite” -Vamos, Jensen... por favor...<br/><br/>Jared se llevó la mano a la frente, se movió el cabello y observó con los ojos rasgados la boca de Jensen envuelta alrededor de su polla. Dos maravillosas semanas saliendo con Jensen, el sexo y el placer eran la guinda del pastel, y Jared no podía imaginar estar más feliz de lo que estaba ahora. Levantó la mano detrás de él y agarró la parte superior del trono cuando Jensen levantó una de sus piernas, su boca lo chupó con fuerza durante mucho tiempo, manteniendo la boca apretada y moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre él.<br/><br/>-¡Jensen... Jensen... Jensen... Jensen!<br/><br/>Jensen gimió contra él, levantando los ojos y mirándolo directamente. Todo el cuerpo de Jared se tensó cuando se corrió en la boca de Jensen, manteniendo los ojos sobre él y sintiendo como tragaba a su alrededor.<br/><br/>-Jensen, -jadeó, bajando la mano para pasarle los dedos por el pelo. -Te amo.<br/><br/>Jensen retiró lentamente la boca de la polla de Jared y luego estiró la mano y tiró de él para acercarlo más. Se miraron un largo momento y Jared contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si debería haber esperado para decirlo.</p>
<p>-Te amo, -susurró Jensen, mirándolo a los ojos. Jared pensó que nunca había visto ese color verde reflejado en los ojos de Jensen.</p>
<p>Jared sonrió, envolviendo sus largos brazos y piernas alrededor de Jensen, levantándolo y besándolo frenéticamente.<br/><br/>Jensen apretó las manos contra los hombros de Jared, empujándolo contra la silla. Él sonrió, mirándolo. -Sabes, cada noche, cuando te vea en esta silla, voy a estar pensando en esto.<br/><br/>-¿Cómo crees que me siento? –dijo Jared, riendo. –Se supone que en este musical mi personaje no tiene que bailar empalmado.<br/><br/>-Entonces tal vez deberíamos encontrar un sitio diferente para besarnos, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. -¿Cómo el vestuario... o el backstage... o la cabina de sonido?<br/><br/>-Pervertido, -dijo Jared, ronroneando. -Bueno... ya hemos tenido sexo en el escenario.<br/><br/>Jensen pasó las manos por los muslos de Jared y le agarró las caderas. Empujó la camisa desabrochada para tocarle el pecho, con los pulgares acariciando los pezones endurecidos. -¿Quieres correrte otra vez? <br/><br/>-Me estás matando, Jen, -dijo, riendo. -Ya me he corrido dos veces.<br/><br/>-Tal vez pueda sentarme en la silla y me la puedes chupar esta vez, -dijo Jensen, acariciando con la mano el abdomen de Jared, pasó los dedos por la media docena de pequeños lunares que formaban una fila en el pubis. Jensen lo llamaba el rastro de hormigas.</p>
<p>-Ven aquí. Sobre mi regazo. Te la chuparé sentado encima de mí, -dijo Jared, tirando de Jensen sobre sus rodillas para abrazarle los muslos. Levantó la vista, se movió más abajo en la silla y se lamió los labios cuando Jensen agarró la parte superior del trono, hundiendo la polla profundamente en la boca húmeda y cálida de Jared.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared entró en casa, dejando la mochila encima de la mesa de la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de zumo de naranja. Abrió la pestaña.<br/><br/>-Usa un vaso, querido.<br/><br/>Jared suspiró, caminando hacia el armario. Sacó un vaso y echó el zumo. -¿Quieres un poco, mamá?<br/><br/>-No, gracias, -dijo ella, sentada en el mostrador. -¿Qué tal los ensayos?<br/><br/>-Bien, -dijo, volviendo a poner el cartón en la nevera y cogiendo el vaso para sentarse frente a ella en el mostrador. –Me se mi parte del guion; Me se las canciones. Ahora estamos trabajando en la coreografía y el ritmo.<br/><br/>Sarah sonrió, estirando la mano para acariciarle la cabeza. -Estoy contenta... no puedo esperar a la noche de estreno.<br/><br/>-La semana que viene, -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. -Estoy un poco nervioso.<br/><br/>Ella asintió. -Está bien estar un poco nervioso, mientras el espectáculo continúe.<br/><br/>Ambos se rieron. Jared bebió el zumo y suspiró, dejando el vaso sobre el mostrador.<br/><br/>-Chad todavía no me habla.<br/><br/>-Dale tiempo, -dijo Sarah, sonriendo amablemente. -¿Cómo están las cosas con Jensen?<br/><br/>-Bien, -dijo, asintiendo. –De verdad está intentando enfrentarse a sus amigos. Sé que no es fácil para él, pero... creo que me ama y, bueno, realmente lo amo.<br/><br/>-Mientras te trate bien, -dijo, dándole palmaditas en la mano. -Entonces, ¿estáis practicando sexo seguro? ¿Quieres que te compre condones?<br/><br/>-¡Mamá! -Jared se cubrió la cara con las manos. -¡En serio, ya lo sabes!<br/><br/>-Bueno, sé que los niños serán niños y...</p>
<p>-Está bien, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Jensen y yo somos, ya sabes, cuidadosos, y si alguna vez decidimos, ya sabes, dar ese paso... ambos sabremos qué hacer.<br/><br/>Sarah le sonrió, alzando una ceja. -Buenas noches, cariño.<br/><br/>-Buenas noches, mamá. –dijo Jared, sonrojándose salvajemente.</p>
<p>-Lava el vaso antes de irte a la cama, -dijo, saliendo de la cocina.<br/><br/>-Sí, señora, -dijo, escuchando su suave risa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Dos semanas de felicidad, así describiría Jared su relación con Jensen. A menudo estudiaban después de la escuela en casa de Jared o en casa de Jensen. Si estaban en casa de Jared, realmente estudiaban mucho porque la madre de Jared volvía a casa sin decirle exactamente a qué hora iba a estar. A menudo se sentaban en el mostrador de la cocina, ayudaban a Sarah a preparar la cena, y luego pasaban un par de horas antes de que Jensen tuviera que irse a casa.<br/><br/>La casa de Jensen era hermosa. Su habitación estaba decorada en azules y cremas y estaba compulsivamente limpia. A veces, se besaban en la lujosa cama de Jensen; pero la mayoría de las veces, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, jugaban a los videojuegos en su televisor de pantalla plana de 47 pulgadas o nadaban en la piscina cubierta. Jared era algo cauteloso acerca de hacer algo más fuera de la habitación de Jensen –no se acostumbraría nunca a tener criados en la casa, haciendo sus tareas domésticas, sin prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo Jensen y Jared.<br/><br/>Jensen era diferente en la escuela, -no distante, pero extremadamente cortés. Jared sabía que sus amigos le estaban presionando para que rompiera con él. Había escuchado una serie de conversaciones. Jared solo estaba con Jensen por su dinero y su nombre; Jared solo estaba con Jensen para ser popular; Jared solo estaba con Jensen para hacer una declaración política. Y otra, y otra y otra más, -todo completamente ridículo.<br/><br/>Y Jensen defendía a Jared. Estaba orgulloso de ser su novio. Les dijo a sus amigos ricos que se fueran a la mierda. Trató de incluir a Jared en sus fiestas, pero lo dejó porque siempre terminaba peleando con ellos.<br/><br/>-...todos han tenido una oportunidad con él, Jen, -dijo Tom, con voz sedosa y suave. –No tienes más que mercancía usada.<br/><br/>-No sabes de qué coño estás hablando, -dijo Jensen, alzando la voz. -No me gusta la forma en que hablas de mi novio.</p>
<p>Jared contuvo el aliento, escondiéndose detrás de las taquillas. Esto no sonaba como la mierda habitual.</p>
<p>-Te ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, -dijo Tom, suavemente. -¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me he acostado con él?<br/><br/>Jensen emitió un resoplido de incredulidad. -No te creería.<br/><br/>-¿Por qué no? –dijo Tom, manteniendo la voz baja y amable. -¿Creías que era un chupapollas nato? Una boca como esa… ha estado practicando, Jen. Simplemente no queríamos decirte nada; no pensábamos que tendrías una relación de verdad con ese tipo.<br/><br/>Jared frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué Jensen no decía nada?<br/><br/>-No te creo.<br/><br/>Jared se movió para poder ver a Jensen y Tom, pero permaneció oculto a su vista. La cara de Jensen estaba pálida. Jared sintió que se le encogía el estómago.<br/><br/>-Jared tiene un pequeño rastro de lunares en el estómago, -dijo Tom, pasando los dedos por el abdomen de Jensen, terminando sobre su ingle.<br/><br/>Jared frunció el ceño, cualquiera podría haberlos visto. ¡Se duchaba en el vestuario, por el amor de Dios!<br/><br/>-Te está mintiendo, Jensen, -dijo Jared, finalmente saliendo al pasillo. -Nunca he estado con Tom ni con nadie más. Nunca.<br/><br/>Tom rio, mirando por encima del hombro a Jared. –Se corre tan rápido cuando se la chupas, ¿verdad? como si no pudiera contenerse. Gime de la mejor manera.</p>
<p>Jared frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. -Jensen, no le creas. Por favor.<br/><br/>Miró a Jensen, tratando de hacer que le creyera. Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.<br/><br/>-Jen—</p>
<p>Jensen no lo miró a los ojos. Jared vio como cerraba su taquilla y caminaba por el pasillo, lejos de él.</p>
<p>-¡Jensen! –gritó Jared, moviéndose para correr tras él.<br/><br/>Tom lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó contra las taquillas. Le sonrió a Jared, lamiéndose los labios. -No va a salir contigo después de lo de hoy, Jared. Tal vez deberías reducir tus pérdidas y... darme un poco de lo que le has estado dando a Jensen.<br/><br/>-Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo, -le dijo a Tom.<br/><br/>Tom dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos en el aire. -Lo siento, Jared, parece que has perdido tu cupón de comida.<br/><br/>-Jensen no era un cupón de comida, estúpido imbécil, -dijo Jared, recogiendo su bolso.<br/><br/>-Sabes, Jay, realmente no deberías tener sexo en lugares públicos, no cuando no estás seguro de estar solo, -dijo Tom, riéndose.<br/><br/>Jared se dio la vuelta y miró a Tom. Lo vio sonriendo. Le dio un pequeño saludo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Jensen.<br/><br/>Jared dejó caer su mochila al suelo y luego cayó contra las taquillas. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, apretándose los ojos con las manos. Bien, este no era momento para entrar en pánico. En solo unos días, tenía que subir al escenario y actuar como un profesional durante tres noches. No podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. No podía decepcionar a JD y a las personas que habían trabajado tan duro para hacer de este musical, uno de los mejores que jamás había visto Madison-Berkner. No podía dejar que su vida personal lo derribara y le arrancara el corazón.<br/><br/>Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llorar y apartó las lágrimas, respirando profundamente. Sacó el móvil y buscó el número de Jensen. Sabía que su mensaje iba a ir al buzón de voz. <br/><br/>-Soy yo... lo que sea que Tom te haya dicho, no es cierto. Nos ha espiado, Jensen, así es como sabe sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Por favor, solo háblame. No puedes dejar que sus mentiras te afecten. Nunca te he mentido. Por favor créeme.</p>
<p>Jared terminó la llamada y simplemente se sentó en el pasillo, apoyando la cabeza en las taquillas mirando al techo. Sabía, pero no quería creerlo, sabía que había terminado y que Jensen no le iba a dar una oportunidad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared vio a Jensen en su taquilla y fue hacia él.<br/><br/><em>"...montar en el Padalecki Express..."</em><em><br/><br/>"...poniendo a Jensen en ridículo..."<br/><br/>"...puta total..."<br/></em><br/>Jared ignoró los chismes, los dejó rodar y se puso directamente frente a Jensen.<br/><br/>-No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que nos hagan esto.<br/><br/>-Jared, deberías dejarlo, -le dijo Jensen, suavemente. Cerró su taquilla y empezó a alejarse.<br/><br/>-¡Puedes creer lo que quieras, Jensen! –le gritó Jared, enfadado más que nada. -Pero si no puedes creerme, -creer en mí-, entonces se ha terminado de verdad. Todos tenían razón -¡eres como el resto! ¡Fóllate al Gorrón y diviértete un poco! ¡Vamos, Jensen, puedes decírmelo a la cara, ahora que supuestamente todo el mundo me ha follado!<br/><br/>Jensen palideció, le temblaban los labios. -No hagas esto, Jared.<br/><br/>-¿Qué no haga qué? Si vas a creerles, ¿Dónde me deja eso a mí? –dijo Jared, dando un paso hacia él. -Solo soy otro puto Gorrón. Deberías estar agradecido por toda la experiencia que he ganado chupando pollas, de rodillas en el vestuario, como todos dicen. ¿Cuántas veces hice que te corrieras con tu polla en la garganta?<br/><br/>-¡Jared, por favor!<br/><br/>-Jódete, Jensen, -gruñó Jared, mirándolo. -Jódete.</p>
<p>Miró a los brillantes ojos de Jensen, sintiéndose cerca de las lágrimas, y se volvió caminando por el pasillo. Ignoró las miradas en las caras de todo el mundo mientras se empujaba más allá de ellos. Iba a subir a su coche y conducir a su casa. Le quedaba un mes y ya no le importaba nada más. Ninguno de ellos volvería a llegar a él.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>El espectáculo debe continuar.<br/><br/>En cierto modo, Jared estaba agradecido por el Dr. Frank-N-Furter, por poder asumir un papel y dejar atrás todos los problemas de Jared Padalecki cuando estaba en el escenario. Tal vez fue una actuación inspirada. JD grabó las tres noches y eligió la mejor actuación de Jared para colgarla en la web de la escuela.<br/><br/>La última noche de presentación, todo el elenco, el equipo, la familia y los amigos asistieron a la fiesta de despedida. Jared le presentó a su madre a JD y se emocionó un poco cuando vio las chispas saltar entre ellos. Tomó un refresco y fue detrás del escenario hacia la puerta de atrás. La abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Chad apoyado contra la pared, fumando.<br/><br/>-Hola.<br/><br/>-Ha sido un gran espectáculo, Jared, -dijo Chad, soltando el humo por la nariz.<br/><br/>-¿Los has visto?<br/><br/>Chad asintió con la cabeza. -Todos. El primer día… en serio, les has pateado el culo, tío. <br/><br/>Jared se rio entre dientes. -Gracias. Me alegro de que hayas venido. -Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró. –Sabes… sobre…<br/><br/>-Olvídalo, hombre, está bien, -dijo Chad, sonriendo. –He sido un imbécil ignorándote así. Quiero decir, no eres responsable de mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Y yo podría haberlo manejado mejor.<br/><br/>Jared le sonrió. -Lamento haber estado estúpidamente ciego.<br/><br/>Chad se encogió de hombros. -Sí, bueno, tenías a Jensen Ackles en el cerebro.<br/><br/>-Ya no, -dijo, apoyándose en la pared junto a Chad. –Has oído…<br/><br/>-Sí, -dijo Chad y luego se echó a reír. -Oye, adivina qué, hoy me han suspendido durante cinco días.<br/><br/>-¿Qué has hecho ahora?</p>
<p>Chad se rio, mostrándole a Jared su mano magullada. –Le he golpeado a Welling en la cara, tres veces, y lo he tachado de perdedor con complejo de polla pequeña. Me sorprende que aún no hayas oído hablar de eso.</p>
<p>-He estado un poco fuera de la sociedad, -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Has golpeado a Tom por lo que pasó con Jensen y conmigo? ¿Sigue vivo o vas a tener que pelear contra una demanda civil? <br/><br/>-Welling se lo merecía, -dijo Chad, asintiendo. -Y el abogado de mi familia está acostumbrado a sacarme el culo de problemas, así que no hay nada que Welling pueda hacerme.<br/><br/>-Gracias, -dijo Jared, mirando a Chad. -Quiero decir, no tolero la violencia, pero... gracias.<br/><br/>-Bueno, alguien tenía que defender tu honor, princesa.<br/><br/>Jared gruñó, haciéndole a Chad una llave de cabeza. -¡Princesa! ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti princesa! <br/><br/>Chad aulló, golpeando la cabeza de Jared. Jared lo agarró por los brazos y miró a Chad y luego ambos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas.<br/><br/>-Tío, de verdad te he echado de menos, Furry.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto que sí, -dijo Chad, alejándose y sonriéndole a Jared. -Estúpido.<br/><br/>-Idiota.<br/><br/>-Sasquatch.<br/><br/>-Vale. –dijo Jared, sonriendo. -Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>-Sí, -dijo Chad, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiró y luego asintió. -Puedo vivir con ello.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>-Jared Tristan Padalecki.<br/><br/>Jared sonrió cuando hubo vítores, dispersos entre la multitud, mientras subía al escenario. Podía escuchar a Chad y Sandy gritando; Además, también podía escuchar la voz de su madre entre la multitud. Sonrió ampliamente. Caminó hacia el Director y luego le estrechó la mano mientras aceptaba su diploma de secundaria.<br/><br/>-Felicidades, Jared. Harás que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti.</p>
<p>-Gracias, señor.<br/><br/>Posaron para algunas fotos y el Director le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del escenario.</p>
<p>Oficialmente se había acabado. Se había graduado de la escuela secundaria y por fin podía decirles a todos en Madison-Berkner que se fueran a la mierda.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>Jared encontró a JD hablando con algunos de los otros graduados de último año. Esperó su turno y sonrió, estrechándole la mano.<br/><br/>-Solo quería darte las gracias por todo, -dijo Jared, respirando profundamente. -No creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir los cuatro últimos años si no hubiera sido por ti.<br/><br/>JD le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. -El espectáculo debe continuar.<br/><br/>Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Siempre. -Él rio un poco y luego miró a JD de nuevo. -Gracias.<br/><br/>-Toma, -dijo JD, poniendo una tarjeta blanca en la mano de Jared. -Estos son algunos contactos para cuando llegues a Los Ángeles. Te darán una oportunidad, pero de ti depende el resto.<br/><br/>-Entiendo. Gracias.<br/><br/>JD le sonrió, dándole palmaditas en el brazo. -Creo que tienes lo necesario para conseguirlo, Jared; no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Siempre he creído en ti.<br/><br/>Jared se agachó y le dio un abrazo. -Gracias. -Se rió alegremente y luego agachó la cabeza, rascándose el cuello. -Y si quieres salir con mi madre, quiero que sepas que por mi está bien. Pero más te vale que la trates bien y la conviertas en una mujer honesta.</p>
<p>JD parpadeó, sorprendido, pero luego se echó a reír. -Buen consejo, hijo. Vamos, sal de aquí, ve a divertirte. Enhorabuena, Jared.</p>
<p>-¡Gracias!<br/><br/>Jared miró la tarjeta de presentación mientras se alejaba, buscando a su madre, Chad y Sandy. La tarjeta era de un tipo llamado Richard Lewis, un agente, -el ex agente de JD. También incluía el nombre de un director llamado Zack Snyder y una creadora de espectáculos llamada Shonda Rhimes. Una vez que se instalara en la USC, se pondría en contacto con ellos. No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.<br/><br/>Jared estaba cruzando los terrenos de Madison-Berkner cuando vio a Jensen mirándolo. Jared redujo la velocidad, manteniendo la vista en él durante un momento. Echaba de menos a Jensen –los dos últimos meses de escuela habían sido los peores para Jared, pero Chad y Sandy lo habían mantenido firme. Los estúpidos rumores se calmaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde para su relación. Jared todavía estaba demasiado amargado y picado como para querer ser amigo de Jensen. Lo máximo que podía ofrecerle era una sonrisa. Jensen se la devolvió, vacilante pero sincero.<br/><br/>-¡JT! ¡Vamos!<br/><br/>Se giró para ver a su madre llamándolo con la mano. Él la saludó y se apresuró a cruzar el campus hacia su familia y amigos.<br/><br/>Se iba e iba a comenzar una nueva vida en Los Ángeles. No sabía qué pasaría, pero se iba a asegurar de aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Sandy se iba a Nueva York. Y sorprendentemente, Chad iba a ir a UCLA -tenía un tío que estaba en la Junta Rectora. Bueno... ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Podían necesitar toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir.<br/><br/>Jared abrazó a su madre y luego a Chad y a Sandy. Estaba feliz, bueno, iba a estar feliz, ¡maldita sea! Nunca había amado a nadie tan intensamente como amaba a Jensen, y al final había sido doloroso, pero bueno, tal vez podría utilizar eso en su actuación.<br/><br/>Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Jensen mirándolo. Jared le dedicó otra sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Jensen quedaba envuelto por su legión de amigos, alejándose de la multitud. Tal vez siempre estarían alejados por sus diferentes vidas.</p>
<p>-¿Estás bien, JT?<br/><br/>Miró a su madre y sonrió, mostrándole los hoyuelos. -Sí, creo que voy a estar bien.<br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continúa en "Act Break"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>